


The Queen of Vampires and the Vampire Slayer

by enchanted_nightingale



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Undead Series (MaryJanice Davidson)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F Kissing, F/M, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Post-Season/Series 02, Vampire Buffy Summers (BtVS), Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchanted_nightingale/pseuds/enchanted_nightingale
Summary: Buffy stops Acathla from opening but Angelus turns her. She flees and ends up in Minnesota, where she runs into Betsy, the newly risen Queen of Vampires. Betsy offers Buffy shelter and her friendship, but things don't stay quiet for long.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters of 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' belong to Mutant Enemy and 20th Century Fox Film Corporation, and the Characters from the 'Un-dead and…' series to Mary Janice Davidson.
> 
> Timeline: End 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season: 2', End of Book 2: 'Un-dead and Unemployed'.

As they continued to fight in front of the stone statue of Acathla, Angelus felt relief. He peered into Buffy's resolved face.

 

These last three months he had watched her shed many tears. Now none were evident in her steely eyes. All she could see was his face, not Teresa's or Jenny's, just his. He was so consumed by her that he could not settle for anything less than her complete attention.

She was his only source of light, his strongest obsession and not only she knew it, but she relished in the knowledge. She never turned down his gifts of flowers and drawings. It was the demonic side she tried to overlook and that wounded him more than anything. The mere thought that she saw the soul and not the demon that he truly was.

She still wore the ring, but so did he. She knew she was his, but she refused to admit it.

He knew her pain. She had told him so one night as she broke down in one of the cemeteries. He had held her, starving for the contact. He had kissed her tears away, but to him, it had not been enough.

Her blind friends and her oblivious watcher never learned that his invitation from her house was revoked only for a short hour. That same night the slayer had invited him into her room. He often held her at nights, waiting for her to fall asleep, watching her.

Acathla had been the perfect opportunity to make the world realize she belonged by his side, a dark queen, and an equal mate for the Scourge of Europe.

He sent a strong kick that hit her midsection, sending her to the wall. A few moves later and he had her trapped.

"Sh, my love. Don't fight me" he whispered gently.

 "Angelus" she gasped breathlessly.

"I can't say goodbye" he said through his fangs. "Could you? Could you kill me?"

At her lack of response he went on. "A Slayer and a Vampire were never meant to fall in love, soulful or otherwise."

"Destroying the world won't make it any better" she said.

"Do you trust me, Buffy?"

The slayer nodded. "Of course."

His grasp relaxed around her but she made no move to throw him away from her. She sighed softly as he brushed a kiss on her forehead.

" _I love you_."

 

 

Those were the last words Buffy Summers heard before she died. The vampire bit down on the right side of her neck gently as gently as he could. Then he bit his tongue and the inside of his cheeks, drawing enough blood to turn her as he leaned down for a final kiss.

Angelus held her for as long as it took her heart to stop beating and her body to cool down. Then he picked her up and carried her to his room.

Drusilla stumbled back in the main room.

"Daddy!" she called out.

Angelus came down to meet her, a frown of disapproval on his handsome face.

"Dru, what do you want?" he demanded.

She took one look at him and broke down sobbing. Angelus barely managed not to roll his eyes.

"She's everywhere!" screeched Drusilla. "Prodding and tearing our happy family. Why daddy? Why the mean slayer?"

"Angelus was upon her in a flash.” Keep that tongue of yours silent Dru. Buffy will be my mate, the moment she wakes up and until she does I want quiet, or else I'll be mad at you. And you don't want to make daddy angry, do you pet?"

Drusilla whimpered when her Sire's grip turned viciously painful and his words threatening. She shook her head like a little girl.

"Good girl." Angelus shoved her away. "Take some minions and find Spike. I should have staked that boy decades ago."

Drusilla hurried to do as she was told.

When Angelus was left alone in the room he eyed Acathla's Statue carefully, contemplating to keep it for a while, just in case. Ending the world was far from his thing, but good blackmail material was always handy to have around.

Stealing a glance towards the room where Buffy 'slept', he decided to go out for a while, using the tunnels. Fledglings were always hungry and he wanted his girl to feed properly. There was nothing better than live prey.

What Angelus had never counted on was that Buffy could wake up earlier, much before the sun had gone down.

The former Slayer opened her eyes as if she woke from a deep sleep. Her face never reverted to that of the demon, as it happened in most cases. She never heard the seductive pull of the demon urging her to kill, torture and destroy, as it was long defeated by her Slayer-demon. So she simply took in the foreign surroundings.

Her newly enhanced sense of smell informed her that the dark room belonged to Angel.

'Not Angel. _Angelus._ '

At the mere name her insides clenched. He was more than her demon lover now. He was her Sire and she could already feel their bond pulsing through her veins and the blood they had shared.

Then a horrible thought struck her. She was no longer human. Her Watcher and friends, if they were still breathing, would come after her. And she had no intention to face them any time in this century or the next.

So she fled.

 

 

Hours later, Angelus returned to the cold mansion and entered his room with giddy anticipation. It was short lived though. The moment he found Buffy was missing, the demon roared his loss to the night.

But Buffy was too far away to hear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Buffy stops Acathla from opening but Angelus turns her. She flees and ends up in Minnesota, where she runs into Betsy, the newly risen Queen of Vampires. Betsy offers Buffy shelter and her friendship, but things don't stay quiet for long.  
> Disclaimer: The characters of 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' belong Mutant Enemy and 20th Century Fox Film Corporation, and the Characters from the 'Un-dead and…' series to Mary Janice Davidson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I took liberty with the year and placed them all in 1999.

_' **And the Queene shall noe all the Dead**_

_**And their greatest foe, which is the Warrior of Light** _

_**And Her Mate is Death,** _

_**She shall meet and befriend'** _

_The Book of the Dead_

 

_' _ **And the children of Darkness she shall fight,**__

_**As Destiny willed her.** _

_**All but the Queene and her Consort** _

_**And her Prince of Death.'** _

_The Book of the Dead_

 

* * *

 

 

Buffy pressed a cool hand to her neck in a vain attempt to stop the burn it gave her. She could feel her Sire through it and it made her vulnerable like a little girl. But returning to Sunnydale was not an option for many different reasons.

She was wanted for Kendra' murder, her mother had kicked her out right after learning of her 'secret identity', Willow was in a coma, her boyfriend had killed her, and the list went on. However, those were the highlights of the worst week in her life, until the point when she died.

'Willingly' her traitorous brain reminded her.

Sulking she looked out of the window at the approaching town. After she hitch hiked a flight with an airplane and two buses later she was far away from the Hell mouth and the State of California.

She watched the sign 'Welcome to Minnesota' counting the seconds until she got off the bus.

The former Slayer had what little things she had gathered from her room with her. Her journal, Angel' presents, Angelus' presents, a few clothes and a serious amount of money she had gathered since Merrick, her first Watcher had told her to consider the option of fleeing L.A. to get away from Lothos.

She still was unsure as to how she walked, rather climbed, to her old room and could not even grasp the fact that she could wear Angel's gift cross around her neck. She had also discovered that she was immune to sunlight, although it made her antsy and hurt her eyes. And so far she had not felt any serious craving for blood or hurting humans.

She was certain that even Giles would have been stumped.

'Those journals of his might hold something though. Some Slayer must have been turned and those Watchers would not pass the opportunity to record it.'

However there was no chance of her learning or asking his help. She was still filled with shame and guilt that she had given in and making her friends and family suffer all these months. No, she deserved to be alone and they had a right to live their lives without the extra burden of the danger that constantly followed her.

 

  

 

Betsy glared at her best friend, Jessica Watkins, as the last of Eric Sinclair's boxes with books was delivered to their front step.

"Do you have any idea how infuriating it is to watch him read the paper smugly every evening?"

Jessica practically rolled her eyes at her friend's complaints and Betsy knew why; she had long ago decided that Eric Sinclair was the perfect match for her, along with everybody else-save maybe for Marc Spangler, the gay doctor that also stayed with them- and an unbelievably creepy book with prophesies written about her.

"It's not right that the King of Vampires stay at a hotel and apart from his Queen," was one of the many reasons Sinclair and the vampire who made him, the ever lovely and polite Tina, now were her roomies.

Betsy's only consolation was that she wouldn't have to tolerate Sinclair's harem. Before moving in he had sent the girls home, after giving them plenty of money to start over. The whole move left Betsy strangely relieved for reasons she did not want to contemplate.

The doorbell rang again. Betsy went to answer it. When she returned shortly after, Jessica groaned.

"Yes, another one of those blood orange thingies." Betsy threw her the orange.

"We've already run out of room for them."

"I know," grumbled Betsy.

Jessica shrugged as they headed to the kitchen. "Are we still on for shopping tonight?" she dared to ask.

Betsy shot her an 'are you kidding me' look which answered her question.

Tina was already in the kitchen, making tea, and she looked up as the two friends entered.

"Evening, Majesty," greeted Tina. "Weren't you going shopping at the Mall this evening?"

Betsy sulked. "We were but your evil creation ruined the mood."

Tina blinked; confused at first, but then she frowned.

Jessica noticed this and began talking about shoes, something Betsy did not miss. Both Tina and Jessica thought she and Sinclair were perfect for each other, something they voiced with every given chance.

Later that night, after the Mall was closed, Jessica decided to put her cent in about what happened in the kitchen.

"I still believe you should give Eric a chance Betsy. Essentially he is the king, practically your husband. If you keep bitching, the next one thousand years are going to be rather…unpleasant. And from what I saw that day, you obviously enjoy his…skills," she said.

Betsy was not going to back down. "He is sneaky, evil, manipulating and sneaky."

"You said 'sneaky' twice," Jessica observed.

Betsy was about to retort when something was picked up by her senses.

Jessica noticed her look of intense concentration. "Muggers?"

"Not exactly," Betsy told her.

Without further explanations she headed towards the source of the noise. Jessica decided to follow. On their way a red haired woman shot past them, a bite wound on her neck. Betsy, intrigued, picked up her pace.

 

Both of them halted abruptly upon arriving at the alley.

 

A petite blonde-haired person was kicking the shit out of a deformed guy. (No other way to describe the scene really).

Jessica was awed, but Betsy just cringed at the sound of bones breaking when the female landed a kick on the guy's head, sending him flying. That girl meant business.

When the girl took out a stake from god knows where, Betsy gasped. The stake was carefully carved and the wood was polished. It also smelled of blood, old and fresh, something that made Betsy swallow. She had not fed in the past three days.

Before she could study the stake more, the girl had caught the man by the neck and bitten down hard. Betsy absently felt Jessica grasp her arm.

The blond stranger frowned, pulled back and drove the stake into the creature's heart.

 

Betsy was the Queen of Vampires- true it was only for a few months, but she had seen vampires die, killed two of them, both evil and old-but none of them turned into dust like that guy. None of them had deformed faces either. Also, the girl had long, visible fangs, like herself, but dust-guy did not. Betsy was not usually as quick on the uptake, but she was no slouch either.

Then, green eyes focused on them and the blond froze. She looked shocked and ready to flee, decided Betsy. It would do no good to scare her away. So she smiles, wide and warmly, cocking her head to the side. She was the picture of harmless really.

"Hi! I'm Betsy. Are you a vampire?" she introduced herself.

Next to her Jessica grasped her arm tighter, this time in anger, or perhaps warning. Across from them the younger blond blinked, cocked her head to the right and lowered her stake.

"So are you," she told Betsy.

Betsy just shrugged, not denying it. "Who was he?" she asked.

"A vampire," replied the girl.

Jessica was confused and no longer feeling scared she spoke up. "That thing was a vampire?"

"Yes."

"That's impossible," said Jessica.

"True, I'm not like that," added Betsy.

The girl seemed genuinely shocked.

To demonstrate the unasked , Betsy lowered her fangs. It was not very difficult. The other blond had gotten blood on her clothes.

"A different breed," the girl seemed to be at a loss, "Amazing."

"Huh?" was Betsy's sole response.

"Maybe Sinclair would know," offered Jessica in a low voice.

Betsy knew it was so because she feared her reaction. But at the moment there were bigger fish to fry. More vampires meant more politics for her, ergo more trouble and meeting more vampires, things that were not on her agenda. She made a face though at the thought that she had to actually ask Sinclair for help.

Turning to the girl she spoke up. "Would you like to come with us? There's this man who can clear everything for us. That is if you're interested."

The girl seemed to consider her words and mumbled something too low for Betsy to hear, before speaking up.

"Fine by me."

The three of them headed to Betsy's car with Jessica walking as far away from the girl as possible.

"What's your name, if you don't mind me asking?" said Betsy.

"Buffy."

"Buffy?" echoed Jessica.

"What kind of name is that?" said Betsy incredulously.

Buffy arched an eyebrow at her. "You're one to talk. Betsy's not classy either."

Jessica giggled at her friend's expense. Betsy cracked up as well.

* * *

 

 

**Sunnydale, California:**

 

**Crawford** **Street Mansion** **:**

Angelus paced in the confines of his bedroom, ignoring Drusilla's ramblings outside his door. He had an army of minions out there searching for his missing Childe, the Slayer.

" _Former Slayer,"_ his mind provided with pride.

He had wanted to turn her ever since he was released from the soul's control. But first, he had to test her limits, see if she was a fit mate for him, court her like the demon he was. His queen would not be weak or fragile. His mate had to handle his affections and urges. Had she broken, he would have been disappointed, he would have still turned her, but a second Drusilla was never on his agenda.

He remembered the taste of her blood, her scent, the flavor of her kind. His body still hummed from the high that was a Slayer's blood. He had taken it all, but he had given back. He had taken extra care when turning her, giving her a larger amount of blood than he had to any of his previous Childes.

He knew he had succeeded in the impossible. He was the first vampire to turn a Slayer. Most that tried fell victim to the sweet taste of their blood, a trap he had overcome. He was curious about her. He knew she was well. Sure, she was confused and scared, that much he could tell from their bond. That was why he searched for her with so much passion. That and he had to find her before her watcher and her pack of friends, before word got to the Council.

 

**High school Library:**

Giles hung up the phone and turned to the teens.

Willow was still pale and weak from the spell, but was fine. She had been released from the hospital without much fuss. Xander and Oz had not been hurt but they were very protective of the red head nowadays, especially Oz. Cordelia was herself, although more mellow. She helped and complained, but she was still shocked. All of them were. Buffy's departure hurt them, confused and worried them and Giles most of all. It also made the watcher wonder what had happened. Angelus was still out there, Acathla was dormant but Buffy was nowhere in sight. He could only guess how stressful and traumatic it must have been for her to lose her first lover like that.

A doubt entered his mind from his time in Angelus' hands. The vampire had all but told him that he and Buffy did far more than fight. He suspected that much but never confirmed it or confronted her about it. Now he just wished he had.

"What did he tell you?" asked Willow anxiously.

Giles sighed. "Nothing. No one has seen or heard about her."

"Maybe he was lying," said Xander.

"Perhaps," Giles' argument was heartless.

The twin doors of the library burst open, startling the group. A dark haired teenage girl dressed in dark and revealing clothes walked in. They all stared at her for long moments.

"May I help you?" Giles was the first to find his voice. School was over and they were the only people on the premises and the girl looked like she did not belong to school either.

"My name's Faith. I was told to ask for Mr. Giles"

"Who are you?" demanded Xander and Giles closed his eyes, expecting the answer.

"I'm the Vampire Slayer."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Buffy stops Acathla from opening but Angelus turns her. She flees and ends up in Minnesota, where she runs into Betsy, the newly risen Queen of Vampires. Betsy offers Buffy shelter and her friendship, but things don't stay quiet for long.  
> Disclaimer: The characters of 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' belong Mutant Enemy and 20th Century Fox Film Corporation, and the Characters from the 'Un-dead and…' series to Mary Janice Davidson.

Buffy was amazed at how much she had in common with Betsy. During the car ride to Betsy’s house, the tall beautiful blonde had begun talking about movies and music and, to Buffy's delight, shoes.

"…So now I'm waiting for the new Etienne Aigners collection. It's terrible really. Why don't designers design fast enough? On the other hand it might also be a good thing. There are people with no taste at all." Betsy shuddered at that, the memory of a pink suit still haunting her.

Buffy had snickered while Jessica told her best friend she needed therapy.

 

"So, Buffy, what's your opinion on shoes?" Betsy ignored Jessica's comment and tried to see were the teen stood. She seemed cool enough, dressed in leather and cotton and from a short glance she had given to her footwear in the alley, Buffy had taste.

"You don't have to answer," hurried Jessica from the back seat.

"Well, I have a personal liking to leather boots. I have a black and a red pair from the new Kenneth Cole collection," stated Buffy and Betsy sulked as she thought all the lovely shoes she missed since losing her job at Macy's. "And I got a pair of Prada pumps for my birthday. I had to save up for months."

Betsy looked sympathetic with her problem; too many shoes, little to no money.

"Thank the Lord," Jessica practically shouted when the house came into view. "We're here."

Buffy was impressed at the mere size of the house. "You guys live here!"

Betsy grunted.

"Doesn't it get lonely?" asked Buffy.

"No, we have friends living with us, Marc, Tina and Eric," explained Jessica.

"Gay, vampire, jerk," explained Betsy, "In that order. Although Tina is pretty cool, most of the time."

"Marc is a doctor, Tina a vampire and Eric Sinclair the vampire she made," said Jessica.

They got out of the car. As the other two crossed the threshold, Buffy paused.

"What are you waiting for?" Betsy gave her an odd look.

Buffy took a step and found that, again, there was no barrier to stop her like it happened to most vampires when they were not invited.

"Where to?" said Jessica.

"The tea room, on the first floor," said Betsy, having sensed the two vampires the moment she stepped in the house.

"There is more than one tea room?" exclaimed Buffy.

Betsy frowned. "That's one of the problems in this house," she grumbled.

Buffy re-directed her attention on the grounds, the gardens expanding all around the house. She saw a figure moving behind the bushes, getting a vibe from him. "Did you know the gardener is a ghost?"

Betsy swore. Then she thought it over. "You can see dead people too?" she practically shouted.

Buffy blinked. "Um, yeah. Actually, I was possessed by one at some point."

"Wow," was all Betsy could say.

"Well, if you two weirdoes are done," said Jessica while pointing to the stairs.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sinclair was seated at the far end of the table, the newspaper opened before him. Tina was readying a cup of tea.

"Took you long enough," said Tina. "Bought the whole store or you're going back tomorrow."

Sinclair looked up from his paper and frowned. Tina followed his gaze until she was met with a tiny blond that came behind the queen.

"Sinclair, Tina, this is Buffy, who's a vampire, like us," said Betsy.

"That I gathered," said Sinclair with a frown. He set his paper down. "But after the last attempt at your life, I expected you'd be a bit more careful."

Betsy glared at him.

"He's right, majesty," said Tina.

"Well, I have lived here longer than you," said Betsy. "And it was not me who brought Monique here."

Tina looked away guiltily but Sinclair was unfazed.

"Well, she killed a vampire earlier," said Betsy with emphasis. Her eyes pinned Sinclair. "A vampire that turned to dust."

Tina gave Sinclair a questioning look. He sighed and his dark eyes rounded on the new girl.

"Why did that vamp turn to dust?" asked Tina.

"It was from the other kind. The demon kind."

"And why didn't I know that?" Betsy demanded.

"Well, it will take a while. Let's take a seat," said Sinclair.

 

* * *

 

 

Giles stayed in the library long after the teens left, all of them shaken by the appearance of the new Slayer, Faith. It was odd. He should be expecting it, with Kendra being killed by Drusilla, but it also frightened him because there was a possibility that it meant that Buffy was dead.

Sighing he picked up the phone and dialed the number of an old friend. There was one way to find out, through the Network. Slayers were found when activated by the same way when they were killed-by the Seers-and the Council did not hold this information exclusively.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

"There are different breeds of vampires, as it would seem. I heard it once as a rumor," began Sinclair, "Us and the demon kind."

"Demon!" Jessica all but shouted. Tina looked bewildered while Betsy was annoyed. Buffy simply waited. This Sinclair guy promised to be a much better narrator than a watcher, less boring, less British, more to the point.

"Yes, demon. They are soulless and their true face is that of yellow eyes, extended forehead, pointy teeth, not just extended fangs. They…deform, for lack of a better term," said Sinclair. His audience leaned closer in anticipation. "And that is the end of my knowledge."

Tina looked disappointed, Jessica like someone had stolen her candy and Betsy plainly annoyed.

"That's it?" she demanded.

"I hope Buffy knows more on the subject," said Sinclair, leveling the blond with one of those looks that had most vampires fall on their knees. "By the way, how do you know about vampires?"

Buffy shifted a bit in her seat. "Um, I knew only of the demon kind. Betsy is the first vampire I met, non demonic. And now you," she motioned to Sinclair and Tina. "I first learned about vampires when I was 15. One of them attacked my high school, turned many students and friends. I had to contain them."

"You killed them?" asked Tina.

"The fire did," said Buffy.

"Fire," repeated Jessica.

"I burnt down the gym," blurted Buffy.

"You faced demon-vampires on your own," said Sinclair with disbelief. "Was that how you got turned?"

Betsy cringed. She absolutely hated it when she met teen vampires.

"Um, no. I was turned at 17," said Buffy.

Betsy still frowned. It was a small improvement.

"When were you turned?" asked Tina.

"About a week ago," Buffy replied shocking them.

"You're newly raised," that was a statement and it came from Tina.

Buffy nodded. "I guess I am."

"Aren't you thirsty?" asked Tina.

Buffy felt uncomfortable at that moment. "Not really. Why are you so surprised?"

"New vampires are interested only in blood and sleep for the first five years from the time they rise," Tina offered.

"Well fledglings are a bit disoriented when they rise. Must be the coffins and the whole clawing their way out of the dirt," said Buffy.

Tina simply nodded.

"And are you of the demon kind?" asked Jessica.

The girl frowned. "Actually, I don't know. I was turned by a vampire, but I don't have a game face."

"Game face?" the question came from all of them.

"Yeah, when they go all demon-y. It's because they hunt in that form."

"Hunt? They must scare those guys to death," exclaimed Jessica.

"Um, that's the whole point," Buffy said it softly. At their looks she elaborated. "Fear makes the blood sweeter for the kill."

"Kill?" Betsy shouted.

"That's how they feed. Isn't it the same with you guys?"

"We don't kill," Sinclair clarified.

"We usually have sheep," said Tina. At Betsy's disgusted look she corrected herself. "All but Betsy. She attacks random thugs, feeds and lets them live."

"Oh, good system," she told Betsy, then, "Sheep?"

"Willing blood donors," said Sinclair, "It involves sex as well. Our bite is like an aphrodisiac for them and slightly addictive."

Buffy made a grimace that matched Betsy's.

"Vampires and sex," muttered Buffy. "Figures. Vampires are…sensual creatures. The demon kind don't always kill. There are places-", Buffy blushed slightly, "were they do exactly that. But it is very rare. Most time they're out to torture." Another vampire came to her mind. "And there's bagged blood, from the butcher, or the hospital."

"They can drink blood when it's not, well, fresh?" demanded Betsy. "Jess once brought me a glass and I could not keep it down."

"I have no problem. Its better this way," replied Buffy. "I actually feed with bagged blood."

"Or other vampires," said Jessica and Buffy nodded.

"What else?" asked Tina.

"About what?" asked Buffy.

"Sleeping habits," said Betsy eagerly. Anything to stay away from uncomfortable topics, to her anyway.

"They sleep when they tire, usually during the day," said Buffy, "No coffins or such."

"Ugh, this is so unfair!" Betsy whined.

"We have to sleep during the day," said Tina helpfully as she tried to be heard over the Queen's whining.

"I usual fall wherever I stand, whenever dawn comes," pouted Betsy.

Buffy smiled kindly at her.

"How about the abilities of the demon kind?" Sinclair wanted to know, "We have strength, speed, increased senses…"

"Don't forget the ungodly sex appeal," chimed Jessica casting a look at Betsy. The latter opted to glare at her.

"Same with the demon kind," replied Buffy.

"And demons have that weird obsession with their age?" asked Betsy. "Because the vampires of our kind are awfully smug and proud about their age."

Buffy snickered. "Of course they are. Most immortals are downright vain about their age. The oldest I met was a group that went back to the crusades, the first two, I think. But there are older ones out there. The Master, Kakistos were around since ancient Rome. The younger ones are quite vicious," said Buffy.

"You know a lot about them," observed Sinclair.

Buffy shrugged.

"What's the worst vampire you've ever met?" asked Jessica.

"Or the top 5," said Betsy curiously.

"Angelus, Spike, Drusilla, the Master and Lothos," Buffy recited easily. "The first four are family."

The females blinked. Sinclair just gave her a speculative look.

"The oldest one?" asked Tina, getting curious.

"The Master was over a thousand, but my wa-friend mentioned once that the oldest one alive, well un-dead, is Kakistos. He'd been turned around since the ancient times."

"That's impossible!" Tina and Sinclair both exclaimed.

"Do tell," said Betsy. Sinclair was not easily thrown off and that is how he looked that moment.

Buffy took a deep breath, even though she did not need it, and began reciting the same lines Giles had told Willow and Xander last year, when they first found out about the existence of vampires.

"Contrary to popular mythology, this earth did not begin as a paradise…"

 

Jessica and Betsy sat quietly, still digesting the information they had received. Tina and Sinclair were more capable masking their shock. Their entire belief system had wavered when they learned that Betsy was a vampire. Now it was blown to pieces.

"Well, that explains things," said Sinclair, the first to find his voice.

"Does that mean that dinosaurs-" started Jessica.

"-were actually pure demons that roamed the earth," finished Buffy. "They were banned from this plane but still try to return."

"That means that the demon kind is immune to holy objects," said Tina.

"Actually, no, they aren't. Around 50 AD a mage put a spell over objects of religious importance, like the cross, holy water or incantations and holy objects from the seven major religions," said Buffy.

"Mage? As in a wizard? Does that mean that magic is real?" demanded Jessica.

"Of course," replied Buffy.

Jessica stood still for several minutes trying to digest the new information.

"Doesn't your kind go that far back?" asked Buffy.

"The oldest is from 100 AD," said Sinclair. "The first documented case points to the Crucifixion. Most vampires are around since the last two centuries."

"Are any of the movie stereotypes real?" asked Jessica.

Buffy paused a bit. "Well, a vampire can't come in unless it's invited. Afterwards they can always enter unless you cast an un-inviting spell."

"We can enter freely," smiled Tina.

At that Betsy glared at Sinclair. "Pity, I could get used to that."

"Sun light?" offered Jessica.

"Fatal. Though older vamps can walk during the day if they stay in indirect sunlight only, or during a stormy or rainy day."

"Ways to kill them?" asked Tina.

"Stake through the heart, sunlight, decapitation, holy water, fire," Buffy ticked a finger each time she said a way. "The first is most effective. You guys?"

"Well, it's pretty much the same," muttered Tina.

"Oh, I found one. The reflection thing?" said Jessica.

"She doesn't have one," said Betsy, pointing at a mirror on the wall.

They all turned and Buffy's reflection was not among them.

"No," said Sinclair. "There's a shadow," he pointed the spot were Buffy sat. There was indeed a slight shadow in her place.

Buffy seemed baffled.

"You did not know," realized Tina from the expression on the girl's face.

"Buffy?" said Betsy.

"I…I did not know," Buffy stuttered.

"You are of the demon kind, aren't you?" said Sinclair.

Buffy nodded mutely, realisation dawning on her.

"You wear a cross," Tina pointed out.

"Give her some space," Betsy said as she went over to Buffy's side and stood in front of her. "Buffy?"

"Nobody knows," she whispered.

"What doesn't anyone know?" pressed Sinclair.

"Does anyone know what a Vampire Slayer is?" Buffy finally said.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Angelus snarled and killed the minion. The rest of them cowered away.

"Anyone?" he demanded.

A newly made vampire trembled as he stepped forward.

"Master," he practically groveled.

"Speak up!" he yelled.

"She was in LA for a few hours. She was in Caritas. When she was there she spoke with the Host," spoke the vampire. "She left shortly after."

Angelus staked that minion. He was in a fine rage the moment Buffy escaped him and that rage was steadily growing with each passing day they remained separated. Drusilla had been forced to tell him of every single vision she had that was related to the former Slayer. The Vampiress had not liked it one bit, but even she was terrified of Angelus. Nobody stayed in the Mansion any more. Most of the minions stayed in the crypts of the nearby cemetery. Their Master was showing less signals of sanity than Drusilla.

Angelus ignored the terrified glances sent his way and hurried to his room. When he returned he was ready to leave.

"Daddy?" Drusilla spoke up.

"I'll speak to the Host myself," he told her.

"Can Princess join you?"

Angelus made a face. These days he could barely tolerate Drusilla, which he knew to be a mistake on his part, but all his worries and attention were focused on finding Buffy.

"Sure Dru," he finally said. It was best to just get it over with.

She giggled like a child as she followed him to the car.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sinclair snarled. Betsy found it odd, again. What Buffy had said made both him and Tina look frightened and angry at the same time. Anger was not a foreign emotion on either face, but fear?

"What is a Vampire Slayer?" asked Betsy. "Is it like the Broody Warriors?"

"Blade Warriors," Jessica corrected.

Betsy shrugged. "I got the second part right." In her book that was a huge step, that and not laughing when saying the name. Seriously, it sounded ridiculous. The 'Vampire Slayer' had more class. It might lack imagination but had class.

"Exactly what it sounds," Sinclair hissed, bringing Betsy's attention to the present. "The killer of the un-dead. One girl in all the world with the strength and skill to hunt down the vampires and demons and banish their existence from the face of this earth."

A light bulb went on in Betsy's head. "And you Buffy are the Vampire Slayer?"

Sinclair growled, his long fangs showing. Jessica shivered and shrank in her chair. This was the very first time she found Sinclair to be dangerous.

"I was," Buffy's voice was soft. The moment she admitted that and before Betsy could say anything, Sinclair was in front of Buffy, attacking her.

With an ease that surprised even Tina, Buffy stood up and sent a kick to Sinclair, pushing him several feet back.

Betsy was torn between wanting to cheer Buffy for her move and the sudden urge to make sure Sinclair was unharmed. She berated herself on that last thought, but the feeling remained. She stood and got between them. Buffy looked like a nice girl and Sinclair was…well, Sinclair.

"Cut it out you two," she ordered.

Sinclair stood with a grimace. His dark eyes focused on Buffy and he nodded. "You were not human even before you were turned, at least not completely."

Buffy laughed. It was a bitter sound.

"The moment I was Called the Slayer Essence changed me. I was more of a predator. I could match vampires in speed, strength and healing abilities. My senses improved as well. Now I'm stronger than a vampire. I won't apologize over something that is not within my powers. I did not ask to become the Slayer, which is what makes me different from the demon hunters you have encountered."

Sinclair nodded and took back his seat. His dark eyes were still narrowed and never left her form.

"Look, I like Betsy, also I don't kill indiscriminately," Buffy said. "You can't hold the fact that I was a Slayer against me any more than I can't blame you for being vampires. You can't possibly tell me you're saints. I have killed but so have you."

"She has a point," Tina nodded.

Sinclair kept silent. Betsy stared at her hands.

"So, she's a vampire but different because she used to be a Slayer," said Tina.

"Sounds reasonable enough," agreed Buffy. "My Watcher would know."

"Watcher? That doesn't sound perverted," Betsy said sarcastically.

"He's … He was like my mentor. He trained me, sent me on missions, kept a journal of my slaying activity," Buffy explained.

"Where was he when you got turned?" Betsy asked angrily. It did not sit well with her to know that a mere girl was out there fighting vampires and that watcher guy was safely tucked away, communing with his books.

"He was being tortured by my Sire in order to reveal information about the way to bring Hell on earth," Buffy said.

There was a prolonged silence as everyone tried not to stare at her.

"Hm, somehow I think I should have expected that answer from you," said Betsy.

Buffy smiled faintly.

"So, what happens now?" That was Jessica.

Betsy looked at her best friend. Jessica had been with her on the whole vampire thing but that night was the first time she had her beliefs on life and history shattered. Buffy brought them face to face with a whole new world.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Tina asked Buffy.

The blond teen looked startled at the question. "Um, yeah. I stay at a shelter down town that is until I gather some money to rent an apartment."

"Well…we do have many bedrooms," stated Betsy. She stole a glance at Jessica who nodded.

"I really don't think it's a good idea," said Buffy.

"Nonsense," said Jessica.

"I'm fine there. I'm not gonna chew on anyone…"

"You're staying," Betsy said. "Tina's going with you so you can bring your things here. It's only temporary, until you find a place to stay. It won't do you any good to refuse, you know. And then maybe we could learn more about you; God knows how much the things you said intrigued me."

Sinclair and Tina flinched at 'God' but Buffy merely nodded, filing that information away.

Sinclair was about to protest but Betsy, who was still standing, covered his mouth with her palm. Buffy raised an eyebrow at their antics. They reminded her of teenagers rather than vampires, especially Betsy.

"Thank you Betsy, Jessica," said Buffy.

The pair flashed a smile.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Later, when Tina and Buffy had left, Sinclair turned on Betsy.

"You've done plenty of…careless things since we met, but nothing this monumentally idiotic."

"Nice, Jes is allowed to invite you into the house but I can't do that to help a friend?"

"You've known her for about four hours!"

"Yet I like her more than you," Betsy shot back.

"Slayers are not to be trusted," Sinclair insisted.

"Don't you have a heart? She is so lost. You pestered me into knowing everything about vamps but you're willing to throw her out?"

"She kills vampires."

"Not any more she doesn't," Betsy replied.

"Fine, say that she's nice and trustworthy but this could ruin your reputation. The Vampire Queen housing the Vampire Slayer?"

"First of all, the other vampires already hate me. Second, we need to keep her close to be able to monitor her moves. Third, she likes shoes! How bad can she be?"

Sinclair rubbed his eyes in despair. "That third reason is not giving you any points."

"Hey, pal. I happen to be a good judge of character," Betsy poked him on the chest.

Sinclair looked like he wanted to smirk. "Fine, she stays. But if she makes one move against you…"

"She won't. Thanks Eric!" she reached out and pecked him on the cheek. She pulled away once she realized what she had done and before he could grab her and kiss her the way she knew he wanted to. She was out of the room so fast that she missed the pleasant surprise on his face.

Marc stared at Jessica as she told him what happened the night before. The doctor sat there and listened, his jaw dropped.

 

 

 

"So we have another roomie," he concluded. "Have you noticed that the analogy between humans and vampires has changed drastically?"

"You're right," she agreed.

"Hello," a pleasant voice came from the door.

Marc eyed the teen blonde that entered. She looked a lot like Tina, small, sweet and bouncy.

"Marc this is Buffy, Buffy this is Marc," Jessica made the introductions.

Buffy approached them and waved at Marc.

"Aren't you a bit young?" Marc could not help but noticing. It disturbed him. He remembered meeting a girl, Alice, at the funeral Betsy had organized months ago. He had been shaken that she was killed. The thought depressed him more than a week in the ER and that was saying something.

"She's seventeen," said Jessica.

Marc grimaced. Too young. Then he noticed something else. "It's still day outside."

Jessica groaned. "And to think that I just explained that to him."

Buffy smiled. "Is there any coffee around?"

"Only the two of us drink it. The rest of them prefer tea." Marc made a face.

Buffy smiled as a memory of her Watcher came to her. He rarely drank coffee, avoided it more likely, but certain nights after spending the night with his nose buried in his books he asked Xander to go buy him a cup, to complain later about how awful that stuff was.

"I'm more of a coffee person," said Buffy. "Habit."

The two humans nodded. They sat together in the kitchen talking casually. Two hours before sunset Sinclair joined them. Buffy shifted uncomfortably once his eyes fell on her.

"Good evening," Marc greeted.

Sinclair nodded at him and took a seat next to Buffy. The girl shifted uncomfortably.

"You're up long?" Sinclair asked her.

"Um, yes," she said.

"Tea?" Marc offered.

"Later," Sinclair replied cryptically, still half glaring at Buffy.

The blond vampire cleared her throat.

"Sinclair, stop glaring the poor girl," Jessica said finally.

He did not bother to reply.

"I'm going to go out," said Buffy.

"What about the sun?" Marc demanded.

Buffy gave a shy smile. "It doesn't matter."

"You're going to search for a job?" Jessica asked.

Buffy nodded. "I need to. I can't just sit around and live on the expense of you guys."

"Good thinking," Marc chirped.

"I thought so as well," said Buffy.

"What do you have in mind?" Sinclair spoke up.

Buffy hesitated. This Sinclair guy spooked her. "I marked some ads from the newspaper. I can't get a job somewhere serious since I don't have a high school diploma or anything else. I also function better at night so…"

"What kind of job?" said Jessica sounding suspicious.

"Bouncer?" Buffy offered.

"They're never going to hire you," said Marc. "You're so…so tiny."

Buffy frowned. "I'm not tiny."

Jessica laughed at her expense, Marc joining her. Sinclair just sat there quietly.

"I'm off, see you guys later." Buffy stood and headed for the door.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Giles sat opposite to Faith, the new Slayer, with a frown on his face.

"I've heard of your Watcher," he finally said. "I was sorry to hear about his death. He and his wife had raised you, am I correct."

Faith nodded. "I've heard about you as well. My watcher kept talking about Buffy. She has built quite the reputation. Especially with her tryst with Angelus."

Giles grimaced at the mere mention of the vampire's name. The wounds were still raw. The phone rang then, pulling him out of the depressing mood he was leading himself to.

"Rupert Giles speaking," he spoke into the phone.

The library doors opened and four teens entered. Giles signaled them to keep quiet so they simply sat around the tables.

Willow kept glancing at Faith. The new Slayer was very different, like the exact opposite of Kendra. Her stomach clenched at the mere thought of the late Slayer. She had been out of it yet she had seen Drusilla advance on Kendra. She had missed the blood pooling around the Slayer, but once she was out of the hospital she saw the site where the body had once been, remaining marked, the blood still on the floor. Giles had been the one to clean it, after getting some rest. Willow could see him rub his limbs every now and then, like making sure he still had them. Other times when the Watcher thought no one was looking; his eyes took on a haunted quality. He had not spoken about anything that Angelus had done to him, though Xander had mentioned once that Drusilla had used hypnosis to mentally torture him. The mere mention of that made her shudder.

Giles hung up the phone and faced the teens.

"What's with the grim face?" Xander asked.

"Somebody died?" supplied Cordelia.

"Be quiet!" Willow ordered. She was nervous enough as it was. Her tone made the pair quiet down with a mumbled 'Sorry'.

"That was a friend of mine. She called to tell me that Buffy has vanished from the spiritual radars, even the ones that belong to the Council. She told me that Buffy's soul is still on this Earth but she is no longer woven in the Slayer network, ever since her death actually, so that makes it even harder for them to track her."

His revelation only served to discourage any hope that the teens might have held.

"She's dead?" Cordelia was the one to ask. Both Xander and Willow were unable to ask.

"Actually, no," Giles replied.

Willow perked up at the thought.

"Maybe she fled," Faith suggested. "From what you say Angelus did a number on her."

"She wouldn't," Willow spoke up. "Even if Joyce kicked her out, she would come to us. It's something else, something serious."

"Maybe Angelus would know," Oz suggested.

"He would, maybe he really does," Giles said. "But I seriously doubt he'd be willing to share information. My sources tell me that he has minions searching for her but no one says anything."

That alone worried Giles. Why would Angelus be so driven to find Buffy? There were more questions on that front but Giles swallowed their mere thought. He already had a headache; he did not need to spread it. So, he turned to the newly arrived Slayer, Faith.

"I need to know about the training you have received," he told her.

Faith was willing to demonstrate.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Betsy groaned when she saw Sinclair in the kitchen. A newspaper was open in front of him but he made no move to read her, his eyes were focused on her.

"What is it now? And be warned, I just woke up and I don't want you to ruin my day," she snapped.

"I wasn't going to say anything," he replied.

"Right," she said, not believing him for a second.

"Buffy is not so bad," he said.

Betsy arched her eyebrow. "What are you plotting to do?"

He tried to look innocent, but failed. "I never plot."

Betsy snorted and was about to retort when Buffy came back.

"You're up!" Betsy exclaimed.

"Um, yes."

"And you just came in and the sun just set. This is so unfair."

Buffy wanted to laugh and barely restrained herself.

"It's not funny!" Betsy was pouting.

"Yes it is," Buffy replied. "You're lucky. Think of the things you're to experience, how you're never going to get sick, or attacked. And between us, days are overrated. The sun is good, I'll give you points for that, but the night is so much better."

"I beg to differ," Betsy replied.

"Give night a try," said Buffy. Then an idea came to her. "Have you ever gone out to hunt?"

Sinclair and Betsy were alarmed.

"Not humans." Buffy sounded indignant and they relaxed.

"He tried to teach me the Vampire 101 but I wasn't all that interested," Betsy told her.

"None of that," said Buffy. "I could show you."

"Tonight?" Betsy asked.

"Do you have any plans?" the younger blond asked.

"What time?" Betsy gave in.

"Midnight."

"Of course it is midnight. What was I thinking," Betsy mocked.

"Wear comfortable shoes, a pair you won't mind ruining," Buffy warned and Betsy swore.

 

* * *

 

 

Sinclair did not bother to knock before entering Betsy's room. The blond glared death at him, but he chose to ignore her. He just leaned on the doorframe, arms crossed in front of him.

"I suggest you rethink your decision to go out with Buffy tonight."

"That sounds awfully familiar," Betsy mused.

"I mean it."

"What happened to you trying to make an effort to like Buffy?"

"I don't trust her."

"Well, tough because I do."

"Betsy…"

"I'm leaving now. If you try to follow us I swear I'll hurt you." With that she was out of the door.

 

 

"An alley?" Betsy demanded.

"Yeah, this is where the fun is. The vamp I slew the other night was part of a larger team."

"Oh, fuck," Betsy muttered.

Buffy ignored her. "We are not going to hurt them. This is where the blood delivery for the hospital makes a stop, the driver picks up his girlfriend, delivers and they go home."

"How many vampires are we talking?" Betsy gave in.

"Two to three, right ahead of us."

Betsy looked up. Three vampires were coming from the back of the alley. They smelled like dirt and death and…

"Ew, sewers," Betsy made a grimace.

"And cemeteries and old factories," Buffy replied.

"Look here guys," one of the vampires said.

Betsy was able to see their clothes. "There should be a law against such tasteless clothes," she muttered.

"Most vamps are stuck in the era they were killed," Buffy supplied helpfully.

"Care to help us a bit, girls?"

Buffy smiled. It was feral and promised death, but Betsy did not mind it. She found it weird that such an expression was on Buffy's face, but then again Tina had a similar streak when she got angry.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sinclair and Tina were talking in the kitchen when Buffy and Betsy entered laughing. Betsy noted their grim faces and frowned.

"Who died?"

Tina decided to speak up since Sinclair was too busy glaring at Buffy.

"A girl in Sunnydale, found with-"

"-her throat slit and no murder weapon what so ever around her," Buffy replied.

"Huh?" Betsy was lost.

"Buffy is wanted for murder," Sinclair said.

"What!" Betsy exclaimed. She turned to Buffy. The girl had an air of sadness that bordered on depression. "I don't believe it."

"She is actually a suspect. Especially when the police tried to arrest her and the two officers were attacked by another," Tina offered.

Buffy snorted.

"Anything to say?" Sinclair's fangs were showing.

"Kendra, no last name, was the Slayer Called after I died," said Buffy. "The first time, by the hand of the Master. She was killed by Drusilla, a vampire driven insane by my Sire."

"Oh," said Betsy.

"The cops?" asked Tina.

"They saw me over her body and drew their own conclusions. The two cops that tried to arrest me were attacked by another vampire known as Spike, who was actually created by Drusilla."

"I'm lost. Is anyone else with me?" Betsy raised a hand.

Tina looked lost as well. Sinclair just stood straight faced.

"Why would he go against his Sire?" asked Tina.

"That's a long story," said Buffy.

"Try the short version," Betsy pressed.

"He wanted to get revenge on my Sire. It turns out he hated him more than me. So he helped me ditch the cops, kept my Sire occupied so he would not kill my Watcher and kept the minions away, or most of them. In return he got to leave the States with Drusilla."

"You took the word of a vampire?" Betsy demanded.

"Spike is a lot of things, but he has an odd sense of honor," Buffy replied. "Just because he is a demon it doesn't mean he can't have principles. Anyway, he was turned in Victorian England so it may have rubbed off."

Betsy looked at Buffy critically. "I believe you," she said finally. She glanced at Sinclair.

"The charges against you were dropped," he announced. "A man by the name Rupert Giles and a Willow Rosenberg described a tall, brunette woman as the attacker."

"Then why the hell did you accuse her?" Betsy demanded.

"It's in his nature," Buffy replied, looking at the vampire. "He's just trying to look after his Consort."

Betsy stuttered.

"I can smell him on you," Buffy explained. "Also, I'd have to be blind and brain dead to not notice how obsessed he is with you."

Betsy was at a loss for words so she just opened and closed her mouth. Tina tried not to snicker while Sinclair looked a lot calmer and a thin smile appeared on his face.

"I like you," he finally told Buffy.

The blond beamed. The other blond found her voice.

"You've got to be kidding! All this time you were ready to bite her head off and now you like her? Just like that?"

Sinclair shrugged.

"Welcome to our home," Tina told Buffy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Buffy stops Acathla from opening but Angelus turns her. She flees and ends up in Minnesota, where she runs into Betsy, the newly risen Queen of Vampires. Betsy offers Buffy shelter and her friendship, but things don't stay quiet for long.  
> Disclaimer: The characters of 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' belong Mutant Enemy and 20th Century Fox Film Corporation, and the Characters from the 'Un-dead and…' series to Mary Janice Davidson.

**_July 3rd, 1998 Minnesota_ **

_It's been two weeks now and the dreams are getting worse._

_I wake up in the middle of the day, not getting any sleep at all._

_Every day it's the same dream:_

_A cold room with candles illuminating every corner._

_There's a bed with blood red satin sheets covering two bodies that lay entwined._

_I can't see their faces but they feel familiar._

_Someone else enters then._

_A cold voice sneers at them._

_"I cannot die. Ever."_

_The lovers start and I wake up before I can see that face._

_Lately there's an added scene though_

_I see Angelus standing in Angel's apartment._

_He smiles at me and offers his hand._

_As I try to touch him he turns to dust and all I see is_ _his mouth moving, his eyes were boring into mine, but no words coming out._

**_Then I wake up._ **

_I fear it is another prophecy but there's nothing I can do._

_I have tried calling Giles or Willow but I never finish dialling either number_

_Also there's something else, a presence in the town._

_I try not to patrol, but tonight I will._

**From the Diary of Buffy Summers**

 

* * *

 

 

**Eternal** **Peace Cemetery** **, Sunnydale:**

Faith walked among the graves bored to tears. There had been no funerals for over a week so there were slim chances of a vampire rising that night, but Giles did not seem to care much. The watcher was still very much engrossed in finding the other Slayer, Buffy.

She wanted to accuse him or knock some sense into him, probably using fists, but she could not. Even her Watcher had praised Buffy Summers, the strongest Slayer to be Called in centuries. The girl had built quite a name from the years before her arrival in Sunnydale. Lothos, the Master, the three, the Order of Tarraka and the list kept on. All these made Faith feel a lesser Slayer.

'Maybe if I had killed a master vampire as well,' she mused. 'Shit, even a vampire over 50 years old.' So far she only dealt with newly risen vamps, maybe the occasional demon. She had more action from the moment she arrived in this town, but it left her wanting more.

"Lost little girl?"

Faith was startled out of her thoughts. She had not sensed the woman coming. She took a closer look. The woman looked very thin and pale. She wore an old fashioned red dress that flowed with her as she rocked back and forth to the lullaby tune she was humming.

'Vampire,' Faith realised though her senses were slow on the uptake.

"Just out for a stroll," Faith said loudly.

The female vampire did not change into her demonic face. She just kept looking at her in a spooky way.

"You're like the other one, the golden girl," she said in her British accent. "She reeks of sunshine and goodness." That last bit was hissed as she changed into 'game face'.

Faith already had her stake ready.

"I made one of you bleed," hissed the vampires.

"I'm not like Buffy," Faith shot back.

"Mommy is far away and I can't see her. Daddy's mad and won't play with me anymore. Our home was broken."

Faith stood and stared stupefied at the woman as she begun talking to herself. She recovered quickly though. "Listen Mrs Lost Marbles, I'm a slayer, not your shrink."

"Poor Faith. No one plays with you either. Want to play with me?" she sounded like a little girl, which sent a shiver down her spine.

But then another figure appeared. It was a man and the first thought that came to Faith was 'gorgeous'. He wore black leather pants, red silk shirt, yum.

"Drusilla, dear, what have I told you?" he completely ignored Faith.

The brunette Slayer was floored. "What's wrong with the vamps in this town?" she muttered.

"Go home Dru," the male ordered.

"But daddy, my tummy hurts."

"Now!" he barked.

The Vampiress fled.

"Hey! The wacky lady was supposed to be my target!" Faith complained as she watched Drusilla disappear into the shadows without so much as a glance backwards. That male vampire had her under his complete control, something both surprising and dangerous. Then she realized that she was dealing with a Master vampire.

'About time,' she thought.

"Ah, yes. The new Slayer. So you are Kendra's successor," the vampire finally turned his attention to her.

"And Buffy's," added Faith.

The vampire laughed with his face morphing. "No one can replace Buffy. Ever."

'Possessive,' Faith realized with a start. That only meant one thing. "Angelus."

The vampire smirked and she charged. Punches and kicks were exchanged till the stake flew from her hands. Angelus managed a kick to her mid section, followed with a blow to her head, sending her to the floor. Faith groaned from the hit.

"I have killed my share of Slayers, ten to be exact. Wanna be number eleven?"

"Was Buffy number ten?" she challenged. There was no spite in her mind as she asked the question. It was the chance Giles or the guys could not have. If Angelus had indeed killed the Slayer...

"Buffy? Of course not. I'd never do anything to her. Anything she would not want me to," he told her with a cryptic smile. "My sweet Buffy. Still searching for her Rupert?"

Faith was taken by surprise when Giles appeared coming out from the bushes, crossbow in hand. "You'll be leaving now," he told Angelus while aiming at him.

"Too bad we never tried that chainsaw, right Ripper?" Angelus leered at him.

"Witness my sorrow," Giles snapped back at him.

"The new girl is weak, Ripper," Angelus changed the subject. "And still no sign of everyone's favourite Slayer?"

Giles trembled with rage. "Mock all you want, Angel, but you can't fool me."

Angelus bared his teeth when the watcher mentioned Angel.

"Too true Rupert. But if you do see Buff, do give her a kiss from me." Angelus turned to leave, purposely showing them his back. "Be careful though, she might bite."

Giles nearly dropped the crossbow. Faith watched him staring at Angelus as the vampire casually strolled away. "Giles?" she called out.

He tore his gaze away from Angelus and hurried to her side, helping her up. At her hiss of pain he grimaced.

"I feel sick," the girl complained.

"One of the blows might have hit something," Giles guessed. "I'll take you to my place for the night, alright? A hotel room is not safe for you at the moment."

Faith nodded and accepted his help, supporting part of her weight on him. "That was Angelus?"

Giles grunted.

"That Drusilla chick called him daddy," she continued.

Giles helped her into his car. He spoke up as soon as he got behind the wheel.

"Faith, please be careful. Drusilla...she's dangerous. Never ever look into her eyes; better yet stay away from her."

"Giles, chill. I can handle a crazy chick."

"No! Listen to me. She can place a thrall over her victims. Kendra, your predecessor was killed by her hand."

"And Buffy?"

Giles drew a deep breath. "She's immune ever since the Master killed her."

The rest of the drive was in silence. As Giles pulled into his driveway, Faith spoke up.

"Angelus was strong Giles."

"He is strong and experienced, unlike most vampires you have faced." He hesitated for a moment. "He and Buffy often patrolled and trained together. He knows how a Slayer moves."

"Yeah, he killed ten Slayers, he told me. But he still was way stronger than he should be, like he took vitamins or something."

Giles pondered over this. 'It can't be...Unless...' He shook his head and focused on less confusing and more urgent matters.

"I know I have not given any interest to you or your training, but Buffy is like the daughter I never had. So are the rest of the teens."

"I've noticed," Faith told him.

"I would hate myself if anything happened to you Faith. I really want to get to know you better. Starting tomorrow we will start training," Giles promised.

Faith offered him a smile.

 

* * *

 

**607** **Summit Avenue, Minnesota** **:**

Buffy entered the makeshift library. It was nothing like the library in Sunnydale high, but it still gave her a sense of security. The smell of the leather bound books and different kinds of paper almost felt like home.

"I would not have thought you as a bookworm type," Marc told her. He stood just outside the room, dressed to leave.

"I like a distraction," Buffy said with a small smile.

"Okay, I'll be leaving now. My shift starts soon."

"Bye!" Buffy waved a hand. Marc waved back and soon she was alone again.

She turned back into the room and began looking through the book titles. Her eyes fell on a book that had its own stand. It gave her a tingling sensation. Hesitantly she touched the cover and shivered.

'Human skin,' she realized. 'Oh, well, it could be worse.'

She opened it after a deep breath and another scent attacked her. The letters were red and not easily identifiable. She squinted hard.

'Ew, blood. The letters are written with blood. What kind of lunatic would do that?'

A beat latter she realized something else. 'Vampire blood.'

She tried hard not to barf. With a swift move she snapped the book shut and bolted from the library.

On her way to her room she ran into a half asleep Betsy. She stopped before she knocked the other woman down.

"Oops, sorry," Buffy said quickly.

"You're up early. Again." Betsy grimaced.

"Couldn't sleep," Buffy offered.

"Do vampires get insomnia?" Betsy wondered.

Buffy gave her a funny look. "You are...one of a kind."

"Don't I know," Betsy said with a slump in her shoulders. "Anyway, are you up for a cup of tea?"

"Sure, why not."

They descended the stairs chatting about their music preferences when the doorbell rang. Betsy groaned as she went to answer it. Opening the door she was met with an old looking lady. She was around her mother's age, dressed in elegant Chanel cream coloured suit, her perfectly silver hair held by pins on the base of her hair.

Once the woman saw Betsy she bowed her head.

"My Queen."

Buffy watched in surprise as that vampire bowed in front of Betsy. The blond told the older vampire to rise. Absently, Buffy thought that Betsy had that regal air around her.

"I come to pay my respects to you, Queen Elizabeth." Another bow.

"Please, don't bow," Betsy told her. It made her feel more than uneasy.

The Vampiress gave her a wondered look. "As you wish, Majesty. I came here to offer you my token of appreciation and my support."

At that she revealed a blood orange and Betsy barely contained a groan. She accepted it none the less, a few more words were exchanged and the Vampiress left.

"Queen?"

Betsy turned to face Buffy. She twirled the orange in her hand nervously. "I suppose an explanation is in order."

Buffy nodded and Betsy started explaining to the younger blonde the last months of her life… death.

"Wow!" Buffy said. "You're a Queen."

"It's not as glamorous as it sounds."

"Glamour and the Un-dead do not mix," Buffy stated.

"I'll have to agree with you on that."

"Hey! Does that mean you are the Queen of all vampires? Even the ones from the demon kind?" Buffy asked.

"I better not be," Betsy muttered.

"You really don't know?"

"I'm going to kill Sinclair," Betsy seethed. "That two faced sneaky bastard better have an answer. It's his fault I'm in this mess."

"You're all talk," Buffy teased.

"Blood suckers that can eat solid food are not allowed to speak," Betsy snapped.

Buffy took a bite from her lemon pie making Betsy groan.

"And what are you girls doing here?" Jessica joined them.

Betsy glared at the teen. "She's mocking and torturing me."

"A fine way to pass the time," Jessica replied.

"And they say vampires are evil," Betsy grumbled.

The other two laughed.

"Are we having a party?" Tina asked as she entered the kitchen.

"I rented Dracula," Jessica offered.

"Which version," Buffy demanded.

"The one with Gary Oldman," replied Jessica.

"That movie sucks!" Betsy muttered. "No pun intended," she added at the looks she got from the other females.

 

 

A little more than an hour later Sinclair found them on the floor. Jessica and Buffy were eating popcorn while Tina and Betsy held their half empty milkshakes. He took one look at the screen and groaned.

"What are you doing here?" Betsy demanded. She was the only one who took her eyes away from the screen.

"Dracula?" he questioned. Betsy was surprised he recognised the movie. "You really enjoy watching this...abomination?"

"We are not watching it, we're merely insulting it," Buffy supplied.

Jessica made an affirmative sound as she ate more popcorn.

"The movie seems much more enjoyable that way," Tina confirmed.

The titles came on and Jessica turned the TV off. "This is what I call a good movie night."

The other three women grunted their agreement.

"Well, I'm off," Buffy said as she took a look at her watch.

"Work?" Betsy pouted.

"Yeah," Buffy replied. "I gotta change."

"You really are a bouncer?" Jessica demanded.

"The money is good, the environment friendly," Buffy shrugged. "See you later."

With that she stood and left the room. The rest of the women stood.

"I have to go as well. I have not fed tonight," Tina said as she stretched her limbs.

Betsy grimaced. She was still a thousand percent against sheep. Lately though, especially after Buffy told them about the feeding habits of the demon kind of vampires, she did not find sheep as disgusting as she used to. Well, maybe it was a hundred percent then.

"See you later guys," Tina said as she left the room.

"I have to go to bed. I'm beat and I missed my afternoon nap." Jessica yawned.

She left as well, leaving Betsy alone with Sinclair. The blond took one look at him and frowned.

"Betsy," Sinclair approached her.

"Maintain your distance, dude," Betsy warned him.

Sinclair merely smiled. "I was just thinking something the other day," he told her.

"There's a way for me to get out of this Queen of Vampires fiasco?" Betsy hoped.

"No, I merely realised how we have never gone out as a couple."

"As in date?" she squeaked.

"Of course. Why are you so shocked?"

"No way," Betsy said quickly.

Sinclair frowned. "But Elizabeth, I can't see why not. We are Queen and King, we should get to know each other better, or at all in our case."

"Not on my list for this century, or the next."

"As you put it one day, 'we are stuck together for a thousand years'."

"And here I was, trying to forget."

"Elizabeth..."

"Oh, your fangs are showing. How do you do that, because I don't smell any blood?"

Sinclair did not bother to hide his fangs but he did fold his arms in front of him. Betsy had noticed his fists clenching and unclenching for part of their conversation.

"Oh, I just remembered something!" Betsy exclaimed. "Am I a queen to the demon kind or just our kind of vamps?"

At that Sinclair looked impressed.

"What?" she demanded.

"I'm just surprised that you even gave it some thought," he replied.

"Hey!" Betsy wisely kept secret the part that Buffy had suggested it, or the other pesky detail of telling Buffy that she was the queen.

"What did you do?" Sinclair raised an eyebrow at her.

'Busted.'

"Nothing."

"Elizabeth..."

"Why do you always assume the worst?"

"Because you always do the worst?"

"That is not an answer," Betsy told him.

"I have yet to receive an honest one to my question."

'Oh, well, best to get over with it sooner,' Betsy thought as she took a few steps back. He seemed suspicious at her move.

"I told Buffy I am the Queen."

"You what?" he yelled.

'That's a first. Is that a vein pulsing in his forehead?' Betsy mused. But Sinclair was still glaring so she decided to do some damage control.

"One of the vamps came, dropped her orange and said 'Hi'. Buffy heard it so there was not much to tell," Betsy clarified.

Sinclair ran a hand over his face.

"Come on! Stop being so dramatic! She would have found out. I'm actually surprised that Tina has not called me 'Majesty' all this time."

"You are going to be the death of me."

"Calm down or you'll burst a blood vessel. Nothing happened. She did not even know our kind had a Queen. She assumed there were Masters like in the demon kind."

He still looked unconvinced.

"If it makes you feel better, she has suggested I trained with her, self defence and such. I can see her intentions then."

"That is actually a good idea, the training I mean," said Sinclair. "Don't look so surprised."

"Aren't you afraid she might kill me?"

"A stake won't kill you," he dismissed.

"You are plotting," Betsy realised.

"Of course not," he was calm. "I have an errand to run. It was nice talking to you. We rarely talk like adults."

"Don't expect a repeat of that soon."

He merely smirked.

 

* * *

 

 

**Next night, Sunnydale:**

Willow cursed at the screen.

"That is new," Oz commented from his position on her bed.

Willow's shoulders slumped. Oz stood up and walked to where she sat. He placed his hands around her in a tight embrace. "Oh, Willow," he sighed.

"There's nothing!" she cried. "She can't have just disappeared."

"We will find her," he soothed.

The dam broke then and Willow started crying in his arms. Oz held her, occasionally caressing her head. There was a soft knock on her door but no one bothered to answer. Xander opened the door and walked in, Cordelia following. They took in the scene. Xander sighed and stood a short distance away. Cordelia walked forward and crouched next to Willow and held her hand.

"We will find her. I mean, its Buffy. She can't just disappear and she is not dead, unless there's another prophecy with her name on it," Cordelia told her.

Three heads shot up and voices yelled simultaneously: "The Codex!"

Giles serenely received another blow from Faith. The dark haired Slayer was good with the quarter staff, the bruises he felt forming thought so as well, but she still lacked something.

"Enough of that, let's move on," Giles panted.

Faith agreed and Giles soon returned holding a blindfold and a ball.

"This is...new," Faith concluded.

Giles resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "This is so that you develop the knowledge of your environment without relying in your senses too much. You may find yourself in the sewers with no source of light or destination."

"You're right," Faith gave in.

Giles gave her a smug look.

"Did Buffy do this?" Faith asked.

Giles sighed. He should have realized it sooner and for that he berated himself. "Faith, you are a different girl, a different Slayer. Do not compare yourself to Buffy. You are special in your own way."

"Angelus said..."

"Angelus is evil incarnate. Never trust his words. He means to hurt you, throw you off your game," Giles stressed.

Faith nodded. As they took positions the library doors burst open.

"Giles!" Willow called.

The Watcher was alarmed. "Is something wrong? Did Angelus attack you?"

"There's one place one place we have yet to look," said the red haired girl.

Giles gave her a questioning look.

"The Codex!" Willow stressed.

"Shit!" Giles said.

The teens stared.

"What? I'm human too."

"With all the tweed and the books we had difficulty believing that," Xander said for everyone.

Giles ignored him. He disappeared in his office and shut the door.

"What's the Codex?" Faith asked.

"A book of prophecies," replied Willow.

"One of which predicted Buffster's death," Xander offered.

A look of understanding crossed Faith's face.

The door creaked and Giles came out, his nose buried in the book.

"Willow, you know Latin. I want you to go over the prophecies that have similarities with our situation."

Willow nodded and took the book thankfully. "I'll start right away."

"I'll help her," Oz offered.

"Xander, Cordelia, I want you to search the Watchers' Journals," Giles continued.

The pair nodded and went to find the books. Giles focused back to Faith.

"Won't you help Willow?" Faith asked.

"Willow can do this better than me. She can also combine it with online research," Giles frowned on the last prospect. "Anyway, back to training for us."

Faith nodded and placed the blind fold back on.

 

* * *

 

 

**Crawford** **Street Mansion** **:**

Spike tried his legs again and winced. He was still sore.

"My Spike, princess is home," Drusilla sang as she entered their room in the mansion.

It was far away from the one Angelus occupied, not that Spike minded. Also he no longer had to worry about Dru and Angelus. The no longer souled vampire had very thin temper and he rarely asked for Drusilla.

"When are we going to hunt together my Spike?" the mad vampire asked.

Spike gritted his teeth. "As soon as I can walk again."

Once Angelus found him he had spent a day torturing him. Spike knew he had been extremely lucky. At first he thought that the Slayer had failed, or backed out of their deal. It was later, when Drusilla tended his wounds that he learnt of Angelus' accomplishment. Then he realized what a fool he had been, what fools all of them had been.

He could not help his admiration for Angelus and what he had done, or for the Slayer. That pain in the ass blond girl had managed to tame the demon Angelus and make him depend on her. It was...Spike had no word for it.

"Spike," Drusilla whimpered.

He saw her clutch her head. "What did you see, luv?" Spike rolled to her side and caught her.

"Somebody is coming, my Spike. And the stars worry."

"Who is coming?" he patiently asked as he began to stroke her hair.

"A mean man. He wants to destroy our happy family. He wants to take daddy away," Drusilla whimpered.

'More riddles, that's just great.'

"Calm down, luv. We'll stop him," he tried to sooth her.

"She is there Spike, dancing under the stars," Drusilla whispered.

"Who is, princess?"

"Our sister and mommy."

"Darla?" Spike was bewildered. That bitch was dead. 'The wisest thing Angelus ever did.'

"The golden girl," Drusilla whispered.

"The Slayer?" Spike demanded.

Drusilla nodded and curled in his arms. He began stroking her hair, pondering how much he should tell Angelus. As a sharp ache run along his spine he decided the truth was best. As soon as he healed he and Drusilla were out of this hellish town and away from Angelus.

 

* * *

 

 

Angelus stared at the picture he held in his hands. It was one of Buffy, smiling brightly from her position in his arms. It was from the time he was Angel, a few weeks before her birthday.

'Has it been so long?' he wondered. He was immortal, time just passed him by, but he found it took longer when she was not with him. That would be remedied soon enough. He smiled at that prospect.

She had been sighted in Minnesota. How she had gotten that far was beyond him, but nothing mattered now. He had hired a private jet to take him and part of his court there. Daylight was not an issue when money entered the picture. They would be protected.

There was a knock on the door to his room. He sensed who it was.

"Roll in Spike," he ordered.

The British vampire glared at the taller form as he entered.

"Drusilla had a vision," he said instead of the biting comment he really wished he could say. Right now his place and un-life depended on Angelus and his whims and he was not about to make any mistakes.

"Did she now?"

"It's about the Slayer," Spike.

That got his attention. "Elaborate," Angelus ordered.

 

* * *

 

 

**_July 10th, 1998, Minnesota_ **

_I saw him again last night._

_This time I was walking in one of the cemeteries in Sunnydale._

_My feet were bare but it did not matter to me; the cold no longer affected me._

_My red dress swished around me with every move._

_Mist was gathered over the stone memorials that indicated the various graves._

_She walked straight into a crypt, only when she entered, it did not look like one._

_The room reminded her of the room where the statue of Acathla once stood._

_Now there was a table set, lights illuminating the area._

_On the table were twelve wine-glasses, all empty._

_What stood out was a silver goblet at the far end._

_When she was close enough to grasp it, strong hands wound around her, snatching her away._

_She was helpless to resist; part of her did not want to._

_She leaned back against the strong chest, relaxed in the embrace._

_"Where are you?" her captor whispered in her ear._

_"I can't tell you."_

_"I'll find out sooner...or later."_

_"I know."_

_"Why do you deny me?"_

_"There's no other way."_

_"Liar."_

_"I can't return back."_

_"No worries, I'll find you, tie you up and never leave you."_

_"Angelus..."_

_"I'm here."_

_That last declaration is what started me awake._

_Those words are that make me jump at every sound._

_I can't help but be excited as well._

_After all, his blood calls to me._

**From the Diary of Buffy Summers**

* * *

 

 

**607 Summit Avenue, Minnesota:**

Sinclair raised an eyebrow seeing Buffy enter the kitchen looking rather distraught. She barely acknowledged his presence.

"Good evening," he greeted.

He saw her start at the sound of his voice. When her eyes focused on him she calmed down. "Hey!" she waved a bit.

"You're jumpy today," he noted.

"Jumpy, right, no I'm not," Buffy said quickly.

Sinclair narrowed his eyes but did not press her much. "Are you training with Betsy today?"

"Yes, unless you have a problem with it."

"Why would I have a problem with it?"

Buffy scoffed. "I know how possessive male vampires are."

"You do?"

"Stop repeating my words! Anyway, I think my lessons could be of benefit to you."

"Really?" Sinclair was intrigued.

"You have the power but you lack the technique," she stated.

Sinclair smirked. "Thank you for the invitation."

"You're welcome."

He remained silent as she fussed around the kitchen. He watched expressionless as she sat beside him and took a bite from a sandwich she made.

"What?" she demanded at his look.

"Your kind has many...advantages," he said.

"Never thought about it. I always feared that I would be turned. At least he did not leave me to dig out of my grave."

"Coffins nowadays are not what they used to be," Sinclair agreed.

Buffy was silent for a while. "This discussion is bordering on creepy."

"You are uneasy about death," Sinclair observed.

"Uneasy? I used to hang around cemeteries a lot. Not to mention the funeral homes."

"I meant the aspect of death."

"Not really. I mean, sure, I freaked the first time..."

"Right, what was up with that?"

"My death was prophesized centuries ago," her voice was cheerful, but her eyes were a different story.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked politely.

"No, I've dealt. Took me three months, but I managed. My friends helped." Silently she added 'And Angel'.

"About the night you were turned?" he prodded.

A shadow passed over her eyes. "No."

He did not press her. "You really should speak to someone, eventually."

"Now it's permanent," she whispered. She shook her head. "At least I'm not a zombie."

Sinclair had an air of surprise about him.

"You did not know about zombies," said Buffy.

"They eat the flesh of the living?" he offered.

"Don't believe the movies," Buffy told him.

 

* * *

 

 

Betsy stood in the basement of the estate dressed in comfortable clothes. She had gone shopping since her closet had no clothes fit for any kind of gymnastics.

What made this evening worse, besides the make-shift gym in a basement that also served as morgue, was Sinclair's presence. They had gone over the matter over and over and now it was quiet.

"Vampires are strong, but there are creatures out there that can be much stronger," Buffy told them. "Some demons prey on vampires alone, in addition to Slayers and other demon hunters."

Betsy snorted. "Why eat vampires?"

"They usually peal their flesh away from the bones, sometimes vampiric fangs are used in potions..."

Betsy cut her off. "We get the picture Miss Gross."

Buffy shrugged. She wanted to tease the older blond but decided against it. The Queen looked a bit shaken.

"Do you know how to handle a sword?" she asked instead.

Silence.

"Right. We start with self defence and wait until Tina brings us the swords," Buffy decided.

 

* * *

 

 

Hours later they returned to the upper levels. Sinclair had not complained much, although he had been absurdly happy whenever he got into compromising positions with the tall blond. Buffy had laughed and Betsy had glared.

"This is so hard," complained the Queen as she rubbed her sore limbs. "I never even liked PE in high school."

"Me neither," Buffy mumbled.

"Let me guess, you were a cheerleader," Sinclair told her.

"I tried out, but a witch tried to kill me so I dropped out."

"Your life has far more action than mine. I actually find myself enjoying my crappiest days," Betsy mused. "Thank you."

"Sure. I get that a lot anyway," Buffy replied.

"So, when do we get swords?" Betsy was very eager for that lesson to come. Her latest fantasy was to be paired up against Sinclair.

'Oh, the possibilities...' She thought dreamily.

Sinclair noticed the look on her face and paled considerably. Buffy noticed as well and decided to step in.

"Maybe later," she hurriedly added. "Tina said she would try to find some sort of beginner swords, without a very sharp edge."

Betsy looked sullen at the 'without a very sharp edge' comment.

* * *

 

**July, 11th**

**High School Library, Sunnydale:**

Giles practically dropped the phone on its cradle.

"We found her!" he yelled.

The teens and the new Slayer, Faith, stopped their conversation and turned to face the Watcher. Willow approached him, anxious to find out the news. Oz, Cordelia and Faith were curious, though more reserved. Xander was an entirely different story. The boy made a face.

"Where is she, Hawaii?"

Giles glared at him. He decided not to waste time on the obnoxious brat and instead gave more focus on his charge. "Actually, she's in Minneapolis."

"Minnesota?" Willow asked.

"So she took her long holiday up in the north," snapped Xander.

Oz noticed how angry Giles looked and stepped in. "How is she?"

"She's hiding," Giles replied.

Xander looked away feeling ashamed.

"Angelus is in a fine rage," Giles continued. "He's turned the demon world upside down to find her. My informant told me that they had been tracking his moves."

"Is she okay?" Willow asked.

Giles rubbed the bridge of his nose. "She's been sighted alive. She's staying with five more people in a protected area, a mansion in fact. I was given the number. They have already called there but the people denied that she stays there."

Faith frowned. This looked bad. She was not all that anxious about Buffy's welfare, but this little group was. She was curious though. Her Watcher had praised Buffy Summers regularly. She knew now, after her encounter with Angelus that she must be very strong, both physically and mentally. Had Giles not showed up, she was sure she would have died. She shuddered at the thought of a vampire like Angelus having a free reign in her house.

"Are we going to Minnesota?" Willow asked eagerly.

"I’ve already bought a ticket for me," Giles responded. "I'll go, take a look around the area. I can't drag you along; it would be too dangerous. Also, Faith can't leave the Hell mouth unattended."

The teens nodded at his reasoning.

"Call if you find her," Willow asked of him.

"I will," Giles swore.

 

* * *

 

 

**The Marquette Hotel, Minnesota:**

Angelus felt Buffy the moment their plane landed in the town. It was an awareness that ran along his spine. It was what he had missed all this time. She was in his blood.

Absently he listened to Drusilla's rumblings and Spike's short replies. The blond was cranky and tired and annoyed at his crazy Sire. Angelus glanced with half an eye at the rest of the entourage. They had packed lightly and left Sunnydale fast and in silence so as not to alert the brat pack and Buffy's Watcher. He was not at all concerned about the new Slayer.

He entered the Hotel and many heads turned towards him. Some of them held lust, others fear. Both were part of his charm. He ignored them, though. Tonight his mind was set on entirely different things.

He approached Drusilla. "Daddy's going away now. Go to your rooms and stay there," he growled.

Drusilla nodded, cowering away from him and closer to Spike.

"Daddy, where is the party tonight?" she asked.

"Doesn't matter, you're not invited," he told her.

Drusilla pouted but did not argue. She simply watched him walk into the night.

"Come, pet," she told Spike as they were shown to their rooms.

 

* * *

 

**607** **Summit Avenue, Minnesota** **:**

Buffy paced up and down the first flight of stairs. Tina saw this coming in after returning from feeding and frowned.

"Buffy, what's wrong?"

The petite blond ignored her.

"Buffy!" Tina yelled.

The girl jumped. "Tina! You scared me."

"I've been trying to get your attention for quite some time," Tina told her.

Buffy groaned and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry Tina. I really am."

"You're tense," Tina told her.

"I know...It's nothing."

Tina did not dispute her. "If you need to talk..."

"I know, Tina, thanks," Buffy replied.

Tina watched her walk away.

Sinclair walked to stand right behind her.

"Something is troubling her," he stated.

"But what?" Tina asked.

 

* * *

 

 

Somewhere in the city Angelus strolled through the empty streets, whistling an old Irish song from his youth.

The homeless people he met and the few thugs took one look at him and scattered away. Two less fortunate and less smart approached him.

"Lost, rich boy?"

Angelus smiled at the voices. He turned to face them, not bothering to conceal his feral grin.

"Not really."

They took out their pocket knives and Angelus wanted to roll his eyes.

"I don't have all night boys. I feel...peckish," Angelus warned.

He did not have to wait long. The thugs attacked. Angelus avoided their blades easily, careful not to cut his clothes. He snapped the first ones neck easily and grabbed the other roughly and vamped out.

"What the hell are you, man?"

"Not a man," Angelus corrected and bit down hard.

He felt the blood rush into him, the fear rejuvenating him. Once he was done, he threw the corpse away in distaste.

"Well, Buff, time to meet your angel."

He stepped away from the corpses, following the pull of his blood.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Buffy stops Acathla from opening but Angelus turns her. She flees and ends up in Minnesota, where she runs into Betsy, the newly risen Queen of Vampires. Betsy offers Buffy shelter and her friendship, but things don't stay quiet for long.  
> Disclaimer: The characters of 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' belong Mutant Enemy and 20th Century Fox Film Corporation, and the Characters from the 'Un-dead and…' series to Mary Janice Davidson.

**_A woman was found dead in the parking lot of the mall late last night._ **

**_The unfortunate woman was a college student aged twenty._ **

**_Police are baffled by the lack of evidence._ **

**_'We are still waiting for the coroner’s reply,' local officer, Nick Berry announced to the local press._ **

**_Eye witnesses claim that there was no blood._ **

**_Our sources tell us that the woman had been completely drained._ **

From the St. Paul Pioneer Press

July 12th, 1998

 

* * *

 

 

**607** **Summit Avenue, Minnesota** **:**

"She's very tense," Marc observed as they all saw Buffy pace the length of the corridor.

"I asked her but she won't say a word," Tina confided as she sipped her tea.

"Maybe we should be sneakier about this," Jessica suggested.

The trio fell into deep thought.

"Hey guys!" Betsy sauntered into the kitchen. Seeing them in deep thought she frowned. "Guys?" she asked.

"Good evening, Majesty. How were the Fiends?" Tina asked.

"What's wrong?" Betsy demanded. "And don't try to shrug it off."

Tina opened her mouth to deny it, but Betsy was wise to her ways.

"I know that look and don't try to shrug it off, missy." Her voice held threat in it and Tina loathed it. Last time she had lied to Betsy, the Queen had recited an entire prayer and that had been awful for Tina.

"It's Buffy," Marc said, saving Tina from the trouble of actually answering.

"What about her?" Betsy was alarmed.

"Something is troubling her," Jessica told her.

Betsy frowned, not liking where this was going. Sure, she was in when somebody needed helped, but she was pretty sure this would involve butting into Buffy's business. Normally Betsy would not object, she would most likely participate, but Buffy was a tough cookie.

"We are trying to formulate a plan to find out what is going on," Jessica revealed.

"You could ask her," Betsy suggested.

"We could corner her and tie her up and 'torture' her for info," Marc suggested.

"No one can bear hearing you sing," Jessica shot.

Marc glared at Jessica for a short minute.

"Or you could just ask her," Betsy repeated.

"You ask her," Marc told her.

Tina and Jessica stared at Betsy like an epiphany had come to them.

"Oh, no," Betsy whispered.

"Oh, yes!" the others yelled.

"No!" Betsy shouted.

"I'll buy you a new pair of Prada's," Jessica sweetened the deal and Betsy thought that Buffy could not be a very tough cookie after all.

The evil trio smirked; it was as planned easy to bribe Betsy into helping them, the Queen could never say 'no' to shoes.

 

Betsy found Buffy in the basement. The other blond was doing a series of martial art moves. She was too nervous to wait for her to finish.

"Buffy!" she called out.

The younger blond ignored her.

"Great!" Betsy groused.

She had to wait some more before Buffy acknowledged her.

"I had to finish the exercise," Buffy offered.

"Huh, fine. I just wanted to ask you something," Betsy said hurriedly, her shoes were waiting for her. She could imagine the soft touch of the leather, the slightly uncomfortable but trendy heels…Yes, shoes could never wait.

"Sure," Buffy replied.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Betsy demanded.

Buffy was thrown off. "What?"

"You heard me. You either speak or I talk you to death," Betsy threatened.

Buffy shook her head.

"I'm waiting," Betsy tapped her foot impatiently.

"Can I at least shower first?" Buffy demanded.

Betsy huffed and headed up stairs.

"I'll be in the kitchen," she called out.

She walked casually upstairs and bumped into Sinclair, an agitated Sinclair.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He practically dragged her to the kitchen. The rest of the roommates were there, waiting.

"What happened?" Marc demanded.

"Read," Sinclair shoved a newspaper in Betsy's hands.

"Alright! Stop pushing mister," she yelled and took the paper. "Female found dead in a parking lot, nothing new."

"She was drained," Sinclair told her.

Silence met his words.

"Vampire?" Jessica asked.

"Most certainly," Sinclair replied. "The marks on the neck are nothing like our fangs."

"Demon kind?" Betsy asked.

"Seems like it." Sinclair nodded.

Buffy chose that moment to enter the room. Seeing the faces in front of her she paused.

"Okay, I hate being cliché, but who died?"

"Pamela Goldstern," Sinclair answered as he handed her the paper.

Buffy scanned the page, saw the picture of the victim and blanched. "Oh, God!" she said faintly.

"Want to explain things to us mortals?" Jessica waved her hands.

Buffy sighed defeated. "The blood hums to me," she said, sounding eerily like a crazed vampire she knew.

"Gross," Betsy commented.

"Not really," said Tina, sounding interested.

"My Sire, he's here," Buffy said softly. "I felt him last night. I have been feeling his presence for the last few days actually, but the pull has gotten stronger."

"That's bad, right?" Betsy asked. She did not really need an answer; the guy had killed the poor girl, and that other woman in the paper, so of course it was bad, but the girl nodded anyway.

"You're safe here even if he does find you," Jessica said. "I mean you have Tina, Sinclair, even Betsy."

"He did it on purpose, to draw me out. He likes teasing," Buffy told them, trying to defend the dark vampire.

"What a psycho," Betsy commented. Of course she thought most vampires were psychotic killers but this guy was on top of her list, if she ever had one.

"He's a demon," Buffy offered as way of response. She hesitated then, knowing how bad it would sound, but ended up saying it anyway. They deserved the truth. They housed her and should learn the danger they were in. "Also, I miss him. I'm drawn to him."

Betsy made a face. "I take that back. You're the psycho."

"Majesty!" Tina scolded her.

Tina approached Buffy with sympathy. She could truly relate to what Buffy was going through. "You have a bond with him. More special than that of a Sire and a Childe."

Buffy nodded miserably.

Sinclair gave her a calculating look. "You care about him." It was a statement. He had first-hand experience after all, Betsy remembered wryly; he had all but surrendered himself to Tina's hungry fangs.

"The guy killed her!" Marc exclaimed.

"I don't think it matters," Jessica told him.

"It should, to a normal person," the doctor commented.

Tina and Sinclair observed Buffy for any reaction.

"A Slayer and a Vampire," Sinclair finally said.

"Forbidden love of all times," Tina murmured.

"I was not in love with Angelus," Buffy argued.

"That's your Sire's name?" Tina asked.

Buffy nodded again.

"Here," Jessica handed her a mug of tea.

Buffy accepted the tea gratefully.

"I fell in love with Angel," Buffy explained.

"His twin?" Marc guessed.

Buffy smiled thinly as she was about to drop the bomb. "Angelus is Angel, minus the soul."

"Soul?" Tina demanded.

"Vampires of the demon kind are soulless," Sinclair reminded her.

Buffy sighed and Betsy had the urge to remind her it was useless, but then she remembered she had habits as well, like going straight to the bathroom after waking up.

'Rising,' she corrected her thoughts. "Now focus on the actual problem: teenage vamp with thunderous need of therapy.'

"Angelus killed a gypsy about a century ago. Her clan put a curse on him, to punish him for harming one of their daughters," Buffy explained.

"They returned his soul," Sinclair said.

Buffy nodded.

"That's cruel," Tina said with a shudder.

"The soul was innocent of the crimes committed by the demon," Sinclair's forehead had a thin line, product of a frown.

'Is he actually angry over this?' Betsy wondered mutely.

"They were vindictive, still are," Buffy said with a shrug.

"Why is Angelus back then?" Jessica asked.

"The curse must have broken," Betsy offered reasonably.

"It had a clause. 'One moment of perfect happiness'," Buffy quoted.

They asked nothing more of her.

Later, after Buffy had gone to work, the others were gathered in the tea room.

"Why are we sneaking under Buffy's nose to do this?" Betsy demanded.

"Sinclair is the mastermind," Marc replied.

Betsy rolled her eyes. "Do you even know how corny that sounds?" she demanded.

"The reason for the secrecy is what Buffy said today," Sinclair told them. "The name Angelus is mentioned in the Book of the Dead."

"I have to read that book," Betsy muttered.

"But he is a demon," Jessica reminded him. "Why is he in there?"

"It must be hard on Buffy," Betsy commented. "Being in love with the kind you have to kill."

"And it seems that the demon loves her as well," Tina commented. "How romantic!"

"In a rather sick way," Marc commented.

Tina shrugged.

"Back to Angelus and the Book of the Dead," Jessica demanded.

Sinclair pointed at the book before him. He opened it and shifted through the pages. Betsy glared at them, Sinclair and the book that is, feeling uncomfortable at the lingering smugness and the smell of the blood.

"Here it is. It is written that 'The Golden Warrior shall stand beside the Queen and the Dead till she is one of Them, a Bride to Death.' Rather revealing, don't you think?" he finished reading.

"Not really," Betsy replied.

"It is rather vague," said Tina.

Sinclair huffed. "He is also named, clearly in Nostro's biography," he added.

Betsy's face darkened. When he had skimmed through the pages she had been repulsed by the bald guy.

"He must be evil then," Tina decided.

"He is very evil," Sinclair offered. "He is written as the 'Scourge of Europe' and the 'One with the angelic face', third after the founder of his Clan, the Aurelian Clan, which dates back to the Roman Empire."

"How do you know all this?" Betsy demanded. She was rather cranky, but also impressed that he knew all this for the man who had killed Buffy.

"His life and actions are rather intriguing," Sinclair defended. "He appears to be far worse than Nostro, a master in torture and seduction. He made Europe bleed and cower in fear before disappearing in Romania. That is the point where his and Buffy's stories match."

"This is sick, not intriguing," Betsy shot.

"The point is this: Angelus is here, in our state and he wants Buffy. Nothing good can come out of this," Sinclair stressed.

 

* * *

 

 

**Marquette Hotel:**

Angelus ignored Drusilla as she twirled around the room. Spike saw him pace the balcony and snorted.

"Just go after her Angelus. Your constant walking is making me nauseous," he complained.

Angelus growled in warning and Spike snorted.

"You could at least let Dru and me go grab a bite," he yelled.

Angelus was over him in the blink of an eye.

"Keep it down roller boy. I don't really need you for this. Remember that the next time you feel the need to be a smart ass."

Spike nodded and Angelus grabbed his leather duster and slammed the door behind him.

Spike could not contain a smirk.

Angelus exited the hotel in a new wave of rage. He was close, he could feel it. Her blood was calling him. Her scent was all over the city.

He punched the nearest wall to him. He howled his agony, making a few dogs run away from him.

He straightened and continued to walk, unconsciously following a familiar scent, her scent. It took him away from the town, towards the suburbs. He never realized that the houses changed into larger structures. Mansions began to appear. As he approached the end of the road he felt her scent cover the area.

"Found you," he whispered.

 

* * *

 

 

**607** **Summit Avenue, Minnesota** **:**

Sinclair felt uncomfortable as he walked to his room. There was something off.

"Hey!" Betsy came up in front of him.

He could not help the upwards turn his mouth got when he saw her.

"Okay, stop that. It's creepy," she told him.

The twitch on his mouth turned into an actual grin.

"That's creepier," Betsy told him. "Also, you're not getting laid, so no need to do that."

"Elizabeth, you are one of a kind," he said and patted her on the cheek before continuing on his way.

Betsy stared at his back fuming. Then she shrugged and went back on her task: reading the Book of the Dead.

She managed to reach the library unnoticed and slipped inside.

"Book of the Dead where are you? Come out, come out wherever you are…" she sang as she walked further inside the room.

'Bingo!' she thought as she spotted the hideous book.

With a frown she approached it, trying not to barf from the idea she had to touch it, but curiosity got the better of her.

She took the book off its stand and into her arms. She shuddered at the feeling it gave her.

'Come on Betsy, just search for what you came here for,' she berated herself. She could scrub her skin off later, in the divine privacy of her bathroom.

She went to one of the chairs and sat, opening the book with dread.

'Now what are the chances this thing's pages turn on their own like that book those TV witches had. Hm…'

She snapped out of it and opened the book.

'Agh, this is gibberish and I left my super decoder in my other brain, darn vampires!'

She turned the pages not really reading. It grossed her to touch the dry blood, but, sadly, another part of her was feeling the perpetual thirst increase.

Several hours later she was thirsty and had made little progress. The book mentioned Angelus, but it was like solving a puzzle. The reading had made her light headed and cranky. Finally she slammed it closed and placed it back on its stand. She briefly debated making a run for the shower, but curiosity once again won. She remembered which book was about Nostro and the dates in it so she had no trouble finding the many references to him.

* * *

 

_'Liam Patrick O'Malley was turned in Galway, Ireland, in the late 1700's, by Darla, Heinrih Nest's favorite Childe. Unlike most of the Un-dead, he was immediately strong and had a unique thirst for blood and carnage. After he slew his entire family and the rest of the town, he shunned the Master's court and fled to England. Darla, though his Sire, quickly became his subject and consort._

_(For details on the O'Malley family see index IX)_

_(For details on Darla see Index XI-d)_

_Steadily, he built a reputation for himself, moving in human circles of aristocracy and luring his victims with his charming smile. He is not known to possess a thrall or mind altering abilities. He did build a rather large fortune, acquiring relics of great wealth and books of Slayer and demonic lore._

_The Council has lost ten Slayers to him throughout the ages, a fit that has earned him the name 'Slayer Killer' and made him popular to demon circles and a danger to his Grand Sire, the Master._

_For information on the Master see Index X, XI-a, b and c)_

_(For information on the Council purchase 'Council of Watchers: A history', by Rupert-Christopher Travers and Margaret-Eleanor Giles)_

_He has a method to killing his victims. He mostly prefers nuns, priests, virgins and innocent individuals. He is known for his methods in corruption. Such an example is his Childe Drusilla, a girl whose family he killed. He even pursued her in the monastery she fled to, killed the nuns and then drove her insane before turning her. He has not had an obsession so strong since._

_(For details on the method he used see Index XII-a and b_

_(For details on Drusilla see Index XII-c_

_He often went off by himself, that is the reason he allowed Drusilla to turn William Damien Richardson, the son of Miranda Fouller-Richardson, a Watcher for the Council._

_(For details on Foullers and Richardsons see Index XI-e_

_Angelus' truest passion is for torture. He is a master of torture and invented some of the most inhuman mental and physical torture techniques that are used to these days._

_(For information on torturing techniques he used see Index XIII to XIV and 'The Watchers' Journals from 1800-1862'_

_There have been reports of Angelus' artistic talent. It is said that he often pictured the deaths he caused on charcoal made drawings, though those journals have not been recovered._

* * *

 

 

Betsy shuddered when she read that this was a short note on the life of Angelus. She saw the references and immediately decided she would not even bother. She had formed a picture and needed nothing further on Angelus.

'How could Buffy do it?' she wondered.

She closed the book and debated searching the rest of the books. She placed the book back and left the library troubled.

 

* * *

 

**July 14th**

Angelus stood outside the mansion that night, leaning against his car, smoking languidly and waiting. He could feel his girl inside those walls and smirked.

"Time to pay a visit," he said into the night.

He tossed the cigarette butt down and crushed it under his boot. Then he took a bouquet of blood-roses out. He had to search for a mage to put a spell on the red roses. These bloomed at night, grew with blood and withered with sunlight, just like him. He smiled at the similarities and hoped his love would not miss them.

He walked up the driveway and placed the roses at the front door. Then he pulled out a thin envelope from his jacket and placed it with his gift. Then he rang the bell and disappeared.

He viewed from a safe distance the door open and a handsome man dressed in black pick them up. He scanned the darkness conscious of someone's presence. Angelus was amused. He could tell that the man was a vampire, but he could also detect his soul, he reeked of it.

'Interesting,' Angelus mused.

The door closed and he lingered.

"Buffy!" Sinclair yelled as he balanced the bouquet in his arms. They felt weird.

The blond teenager came down the stairs fast, a smile on her face. Behind her he could hear Betsy shouting.

"So not happening! Get back here!"

"Troubles?" he asked her.

"Are those for the queen?" the girl asked him slyly.

"I usually give her shoes," Sinclair admitted. "Flowers just don't do it for her. These lovely flowers are for you. Someone left them on the front door."

Buffy accepted the flowers. The moment she touched them, she visibly shuddered.

"I told you to get back," Betsy came down the stairs. She faltered seeing the flowers.

"Secret admirer?" she asked.

Buffy caressed the petals. They held a familiar scent, but that was impossible. She shifted them to get the envelope but prickled her finger. A drop of blood escaped and fell on the petals. Then, in front of their eyes, the petals of that flower opened, revealing a wonderful perfume.

"That was…" Betsy pointed at the roses.

"Magic," Buffy replied as she plucked one of the petals away and pulled it to her skin.

"You could check the card," Betsy suggested.

"What card?" Tina and Jessica came down the stairs.

"What are you two doing here?" Betsy asked.

"We heard your lovely voice," Jessica replied.

"Nice roses," Tina commented.

"Who sent them?" Jessica asked.

"We are about to learn," Sinclair stressed.

Buffy picked up the envelope and opened it. She pulled out the thin rice paper and gasped. Betsy, who hovered over her shoulder, took one look at the drawing and gasped.

It was a picture of a familiar blond in the arms of a man. A rather handsome and drool worthy man, if she could say so. He had her caged in a clearly protective and possessive embrace. Both of them were asleep and seemed happy.

A second paper fell from the envelope and Sinclair caught it in mid air. He frowned.

"What does it say?" Jessica asked.

"Soon," he replied.

They all turned to Buffy.

"It's Angelus, right?" Tina asked.

Buffy nodded.

"You should not encourage him by holding onto the flowers," Sinclair commented.

"They are freaky too," Betsy commented.

"He spoke to me about them," Buffy said instead. "Blood flowers. They are created by the blood of a vampire and a simple spell."

Jessica and Tina stared at the flowers as the girl prickled her finger again and smeared it on another bud. The process was the same.

"Amazing!" Jessica stared.

"I can't throw them away," Buffy told Sinclair. "Last time I tossed his flowers away he killed half the basket ball team."

They all cringed.

"The flowers stay," Betsy decided.

Buffy did not reply. She turned back and went to her room.

"That guy is obsessed with her," Sinclair commented as he crumpled the note in his fist.

"No shit," Betsy commented. "But it is nice." With that she turned and left.

Jessica saw his look. "She likes sun flowers and yellow orchids," she whispered to him with a wink before following her best friend.

Tina was amused.

"Don't say anything," Sinclair warned her as he walked away.

Tina's laugh followed him as he went to make a phone call.

 

* * *

 

 

**July 17th**

**Marquette Hotel:**

"I sent the flowers, then the ruby necklace and the heart, then that dead demon and the dagger," Angelus told Spike.

"Flowers?" the crippled man demanded.

"Blood roses," Angelus admitted.

Spike was rather impressed. "Good one!" he said earnestly.

Angelus shrugged. "I know."

"So what follows next?" the bleached blond asked.

"Me."

* * *

 

**607** **Summit Avenue, Minnesota** **:**

Marc was getting ready for his shift when the door bell rang. He left his empty mug in the sink and went to answer it.

He thought that it was his night when he saw a very handsome and stylish man standing there.

"Hello," Marc said happily.

Angelus smiled that half smirk half smile that he knew made Buffy's knees tremble. He could tell the man was gay and it worked just fine for him.

"Good evening," Angelus drawled.

"It is now," Marc replied.

"I bring news for the lady of the house," Angelus said.

Marc sobered. 'Just my luck, a vampire.'

"Come in," he told Angelus, "I'll get her."

Angelus wanted to laugh. He was finally in.

Buffy shuddered as she left the shower. Something made her skin crawl. She decided to dismiss it. Nothing good could come out of being negative all the time. She was going to get dressed and go to work and that was it. She just hoped no more presents would arrive for her that night.

The ruby necklace was fine, she amended, but the heart had grossed her out. Not only her, but her roomies as well. Only Sinclair and Tina made no comment on it as they were the ones that understood. Still, the heart was morbid. As it turned out, it belonged to a young shop girl.

'Better not dwell on it.'

Then there was the dead demon. The gesture was not lost on her. The flowers were for the woman, the heart for the demon, the necklace for the mate, the demon for the Slayer, the dagger for the warrior.

She dreaded what would likely follow.

"So, what's wrong now?" Marc asked the man. "Another coup?"

Angelus had no idea what was the man talking about.

"No," he replied absently. "I'm here to see an old flame."

Marc pouted. "You're straight, aren't you?"

"Mostly," Angelus replied as he neared Marc.

The human was oblivious to the danger. As Angelus leaned over his neck, Marc could only stare in his eyes.

"I wonder how your kind survived all these years," Angelus said conversationally.

"Huh?" it was all Marc could say.

In front of his eyes the handsome man became a hideous monster. Marc had no time to yell as the monster sank his fangs into his neck. It would offer him little comfort to know that Angelus would not kill him. He had other plans.

 

As Angelus suckled, a blow was delivered to his head, pushing him away from his victim.

The demon saw the man who had received his roses the other night.

"Angelus," Sinclair seethed.

"I find myself in an unusual situation, I do not know your name," Angelus told him.

Sinclair attacked him and Angelus smirked as he recognized the move.

 

In a corner, Marc sat up while pressing a hand to his wound.

Tina came down the stairs and took in the scene. She rushed to Marc's side and pulled him up like a wounded child to carry him to the basement. Then she rushed to find Jessica and Betsy.

The queen was in her room.

"Majesty!" Tina was frantic.

Betsy put her book down. "What now?"

She was annoyed and Tina gulped.

"Is there another coup? Maybe sales at the Mall? Sinclair caught fire?"

"Angelus is here," Tina announced.

The book flew away from Betsy's hands.

"What?" Betsy was up and looming over Tina.

"He already attacked Marc."

"How is he?" Betsy pressed.

"He is just sore, Jessica is tending to him," Tina replied.

The fear Betsy felt in her heart lessened.

"Does Buffy know?"

Tina shook her head as Betsy ran to Buffy's room.

 

Buffy looked up from tying her shoes when Betsy barged in the room.

"Betsy, what-"

"Angelus," Betsy managed. "He's here."

Buffy stood up so fast that it made Betsy dizzy.

'Vampires and their speed. Mom was right, we do move faster than the human eye can track.'

"He's here!"

Betsy was left staring at empty space when Buffy fled the room.

"This is just great!" Betsy muttered.

 

* * *

 

Sinclair felt his cheek bleed but he did not stop to ponder it as he threw Angelus out of the twin glass doors. It made a lot of noise as it came down. He stepped through the broken glass and attacked, but Angelus was ready and Sinclair was thrown back to a tree.

"You're good, has my girl been giving you pointers?" Angelus asked as he wiped some blood from his brow.

He saw the other male show his fangs.

"Isn't that cute?" Angelus conversed. "My fangs are so much better, don't ya think?"

Sinclair attacked with a growl and Angelus deflected the punch with a smirk.

Jessica paced the tea room on the top floor.

"Stay in one place!" Marc's voice was hoarse. "I'm seeing spots."

"Drink your juice," she ordered as she peeked out of the curtain.

"What news from the war front?" Marc asked.

"They broke that fine glass front that leads to the garden with the apple trees," Jessica reported.

"Apple or maple?"

"Apple."

 

Buffy burst in and headed straight for Marc.

"Sorry," she told him.

"You did not bite me," Marc told her.

Buffy nodded, but she still felt guilty. She approached the window and her face fell.

"Oh, no."

Betsy got there in time to see that vampires could pale. She approached the window and shared the same feelings with Buffy.

Angelus punched Sinclair again and he reeled from the hit. Not even Nostro had been so difficult an opponent.

"You give?" Angelus asked.

Sinclair winced at the claw marks on his side. "Never," he snarled.

Betsy and Buffy watched as Sinclair attacked the dark male. Tina managed to catch up with them.

"Quickly, Majesty, we must leave. Marc needs to see a doctor as well." Noticing that they ignored her she tried again. "Eric can take care of himself. Please, Majesty. Betsy."

The queen was ready to give in. She was concerned about Marc, he looked rather pale and the blood that escaped him made her hungry, as much as she loathed to admit it. But Buffy had a different opinion on the matter. She opened the window and leapt down. She landed gracefully on the soft grass and walked closer to the males.

Buffy could see that Sinclair was giving as good as he got, but it was not enough. His opponent was much more experienced and angry.

"Stop this!" Buffy yelled. Seeing that she was ignored, she walked forward.

Tina had followed Buffy bent on getting her to hide, but she stopped when the deceptively small girl joined the fight.

 

Buffy sent a steady punch to Sinclair and a kick to Angelus. Both males stumbled back.

Betsy leapt out of the window and next to Tina. Once she saw Sinclair she gasped. He sported several bleeding cuts from claws all over his body.

The other male, a vampire of the demon breed, was well dressed, she noted. He wore expensive leather and silk clothes in dark colors, making him look like death, a look similar to the one Sinclair often got. But it suited this one even better with his ridged face and the golden glow of his eyes.

Buffy walked forward and after a short hesitation she placed a hand on his torso. Those devilish eyes were turned on her.

"Foolish child," Sinclair yelled at her, warning her.

 

But Buffy's mind was focused elsewhere.

"Angelus," she whispered softly.

The vampire shot a hand forward and pulled her against his hard body.

Before Tina or Sinclair could react, the pair were kissing.

 

"Wow," was all Betsy could think.

 

The kiss was hungry, possessive, and if Betsy's scent was correct, fangs and blood were involved.

Taking a look around, she noticed that Tina and Sinclair had not seen that coming either.

The kiss broke, but the pair did not move.

 

"Buffy!" Tina called out.

The vampire growled and clutched her even tighter.

"They are friends and only want to protect me," Buffy told him in a soothing voice.

The demon visage melted, revealing a very handsome man, the man that Betsy remembered from that drawing.

"Guys, this is Angelus, my Sire," Buffy introduced.

'Oh, boy,' Betsy thought. Things were getting more interesting.

 

* * *

 

**Giles' House:**

Giles had already packed his bags and was heading to the airport, when his doorbell rang. It made him wonder since he knew the kids were at home, reassured he would find their friend. He went to answer it and the mystery was solved.

Joyce Summers was at his doorstep.

"May I help you?" he was polite as ever.

"I still can't believe that what my daughter told me is true," she began.

"You can't possibly blame Buffy…"

"I blame you," Joyce told him.

In other circumstances, Giles would have been tactful or even taken the blame, but he had a plane to catch.

"I assure you that the blame lies on your shoulders Mrs. Summers. If I remember correctly, Buffy did tell you, but you locked her in a mental institution."

Joyce gasped. "How-"

"I care about Buffy more than you know and I am doing something. Instead of blaming people I suggest you see into your actions when you learned the truth, because I assure you that she took it better than you even though her life was in danger."

Joyce just stared at him.

Giles manoeuvred her out of the house and locked it. Then he got in his car and started the engine, leaving behind the mother of his charge.

 

* * *

 

**607** **Summit Avenue, Minnesota** **:**

Jessica tapped her foot impatiently.

Marc was up, color back on his face. He was patched up and peeking out of the window.

Betsy was pacing the tea room. Sinclair kept his eyes on her. He had healed, though she had not offered him any blood and he never asked. Tina had frowned at that, but kept her thoughts to herself and patiently sat near Sinclair.

"Some people have all the luck," Marc muttered as he ogled the vampire that nearly killed him talking to their latest roomy.

"Why did you let him in?" Sinclair was furious.

"He gave me a good excuse," Marc defended. "It's not like I knew who he looked like."

"He's a demon," Sinclair muttered.

"Cut him some slack," Jessica intervened.

"Thank you," Marc told her.

"What he did was idiotic and probably will doom us all-"

"Hey!"

"But even I would not know that this guy is Angelus," Jessica finished.

"He nearly overpowered Sinclair," said Tina.

"But he didn't." Marc was ignorant of how dangerous vampires were, despite recently being bitten. He could not get past the good looks of the vampire.

"Only because Buffy got in the way," said Tina.

And it was true, Betsy realized. Sinclair was a very strong vampire but that Angelus was stronger. He had toyed with Sinclair, enjoying the violence. She shuddered.

"Just forget about him," she told Marc.

The doctor nodded. He was conscious of how shaken they were and did not press the matter further.

"I wonder what they're talking about," Jessica absently muttered.

Sinclair shifted uneasily in his seat and Betsy's eyes widened.

"Come on! There's no way you can hear them!" she exploded.

The king gave her a smug look.

"This is so unfair!" she groaned.

"Spill," Jessica told Sinclair.

He would not budge.

"Spill or I will," Tina threatened.

"He asked her to follow him back, asked being a loose term," replied Sinclair.

Four people leaned closer to him, eager to hear the rest.

 

* * *

 

Buffy was restless and played with her hands. She had asked her friends for some space and the chance to speak with Angelus. So here she was, walking the grounds of the mansion, the man of her dreams and nightmares walking beside her. What could she say to the man that killed her, gave her a new life and chased after her wreaking havoc in two states?

"You left," Angelus complained.

It was lame, but it was a start. She would not speak and he would try not to throttle her.

"I'm sorry?"

"Sorry just won't cover it, lover," he growled. "Do I look like a normal vamp you can toy around with?"

"Do you take me for your garden variety vampire?" Buffy yelled back.

They stopped walking.

"I was scared, I still am."

"I'm your Sire, you are to come to me," Angelus told her. "Nothing will hurt you if you are with me."

"Don't you see I don't belong anywhere?" She threw her hands in the air. "I used to be a Slayer and now I'm a vampire, but I don't even have a demon."

Silence followed. Angelus took a step back and stared at the small blond.

"You have a soul." Angelus spat the word with distaste and she put some distance between them, fearing his reaction.

 

In turn, Angelus fought to keep his cool; it was as if the fates were laughing at him, again. He had finally found his mate for eternity, but she was not the demon he expected her to be. It was plain old Buffy, all smiles and sunshine.

He paused. Suddenly that thought was not that bad. Buffy was Buffy, all smiles, no sunshine, a bit whiny when she felt like it, a great warrior, a worthy mate.

Buffy blinked when she saw a sincere smile on Angelus' face. She called out his name worriedly.

"Angelus? You're scaring me here."

His eyes focused on her and the smile remained.

"Oh-oh, are you going to yell at me, try and kill me?" she asked. "I just told you I have a soul."

"Well, that's how I met you."

"Huh. Are you sure you're okay? Not possessed or anything?" Buffy was still confused.

"Don't get me wrong, I was looking forward to playing with your demon, but I like you with a soul just the same. Whatever happens, I win." He gave her an evil smirk that made her want to smack him and at the same time confirming his words, or kiss him senseless; she had yet to decide.

"How did you find me?" she chose to ask instead and began walking again.

"Even if I was blind I could find you," he told her.

 

* * *

 

Sinclair glared at Jessica and Betsy as the two invaded his personal bubble. Had there been another reason and it was only Betsy and his bedroom or hers, he would not have minded.

"Could you lay back for a bit? She will tell you anyway when she gets back."

"What if he's hurting her?" Jessica demanded.

"He is not." Sinclair reconsidered. "If he was, she can take care of herself."

"It's a matter of fairness," Betsy replied. "Why should you know when you hardly give a dime instead of us, her friends?"

"I never said I did not like her."

Betsy snorted. "Actions speak louder than words and yours practically scream it."

"Fine, I give, but what do I get in return?" he asked. "A kiss?"

"I swear we have had this conversation before," Betsy muttered.

"I sincerely hope your taste has improved since then," Sinclair told her.

"Oh, bite me," Betsy snapped.

"Is that an invitation?" Sinclair smirked.

Jessica groaned. "Get a room!"

Sinclair smiled wolfishly at the prospect while Betsy just glared.

 

* * *

 

"Do they know?" Buffy kept walking through the gardens.

Angelus wanted to roll his eyes. He knew who 'they' were and it annoyed him.

"That you let me kill you? That we never stopped being together? That you invited me, the demon, back to your room?"

"That I'm dead?" She whispered.

"Un-dead," he corrected.

"Same thing," she replied.

"No to any of the above," said Angelus, seeing how anxious she looked.

"Oh." That was clearly not the answer she was expecting. "Um, thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied.

They continued in silence. It felt weird to Buffy, seeing that no graves were lying around and the pair were not fighting. Almost like a pair. She sighed wistfully.

He stopped and pulled her back into his arms. His eyes were yellow and a hint of fang was greeting her. She was fairly certain about want he wanted, but was not so sure about what she wanted at the moment.

"So…Giles is fine, right?"

He groaned and it was a rotten thing of her, but it worked for the moment. He pulled back and held back, barely.

"Yes."

"And Willow? Is she out of the hospital? She has to be…"

"She's fine."

"And Xander, or Oz, even Cordelia?"

Angelus barely suppressed rolling his eyes. "Xander's still breathing, the other two are fine."

Buffy nodded. "Fine's good."

"Your mother is fine as well," Angelus told her. He knew her too well. "She's still in shock and blaming everyone else, but alive and unharmed."

"Good to know."

They reached the river and stopped walking. Buffy made no move to head back to the house.

"Nice place," Angelus commented.

Buffy nodded and kept looking at the distance, knowing his eyes were on her.

"Who was that guy earlier?" Angelus asked her.

'Took him long enough,' Buffy mused. Angelus was possessive of her and it must have been eating at him to wait so long to ask her. He could probably smell it if she had any other lover, but he wanted her word for it, which was kind of…sweet.

"His name is Eric Sinclair, he's Betsy's consort. Tina sired him."

"Betsy, Tina?"

"Tall blond, short blond," Buffy explained.

"The gay man?"

"Marc, doctor. Oh, and Tina is a lesbian."

It seemed to be enough for him for about ten seconds.

"This Sinclair guy, he's a vampire." He sounded troubled.

"There's another breed," Buffy replied.

Angelus was thoughtful. "That explains it," he finally replied.

She actually looked up. "You knew about them?" She sounded indignant.

He shrugged. "I met Nostro once. He was supposedly the worst of their kind." A snort.

"Betsy mentioned Nostro once," Buffy remembered.

"A charlatan that one was. He fancied himself for a scientist. His obsession was worse than Nest's to find the Hell mouth. But he simply did not have what it took."

"Let me guess, you lent a hand," Buffy said with a smile.

"Hell no!" Angelus was repulsed. "That rat face stole credit for some of my finest works. He followed me like a fucking puppy. At one point he and Drusilla were an item, a decade and if I remember correctly it was about…" He paused in his story, reminiscent of days and years passed. "Early 1850 or something. I guess I really did a number on her. Her taste has gone worse over the years."

Buffy giggled and he had an indulgent smile on his face.

"Dawn's near," Angelus told her.

Buffy nodded. She could also feel the change in the air. The ground smelled different and the stars dimmed.

"We are staying at a hotel down town," Angelus continued.

"We?"

"I brought Spike and Drusilla along, keep an eye on them."

"I see."

"Wanna come?"

"I can't!"

"Sure you can."

"Angelus, I really can't stay with you right now."

He was now growling at her. "Why the hell you can't?"

He was furious, she knew it. He had forced himself to simply snarl at her and not dominate her as was his right.

Angelus had different plans for her. He had no intention of driving her mad or making her afraid and obedient. He liked her spirit, their fighting, to a certain degree of course. He was planning to woo her, make her crave him as she craved blood. So he managed to maintain his cool.

"I'll see you after sunset then?" he swooped down for a kiss, his face morphed into the demon.

She kissed him back. Breathing was not an issue so they only broke up when they felt dawn was dangerously close.

Angelus was close to jumping her, but he would rather continue to do so for centuries and not turn into a pile of ashes. And while he was welcome in the mansion, he really wanted to have sex with Buffy and not fight the other male.

When he pulled away from her mouth he saw her vampiric look. Her fangs were an inch and a half long, nothing like his. They were like pearls, extra sharp. Her eyes were like the eyes of his demon, but other than that, she had no ridges on her face, no demon.

"Good night," she whispered and turned away.

 

* * *

 

Betsy and Jessica ran down the stairs the moment Betsy felt the front door was opened.

"Hey! Wait up!" Jessica yelled. Betsy, due to her un-dead status had reached the ground floor in record time. Buffy saw Betsy tower over her the moment she closed the door. Her eyes widened.

"Hey!"

"Yeah, whatever, spill," said the queen as she took the younger girl by the elbow and guided her to one of the nearest couches.

Buffy sighed much to Betsy's irritation.

"Stop doing that, you don't need to breathe," Betsy scolded her.

Buffy frowned. "Habit."

"Wait! Not. Another. Word." Jessica panted as she caught up with them. She bent forward, supporting her weight on the wall and trying to catch her breath. When she managed that, she took a seat with them.

The two blonds shifted uncomfortably then. Buffy stole a glance at Betsy and knew that the queen had a similar problem. They both scooted a bit further away from the mortal and her rapid pulse.

"Sooo, that was Angelus?" Jessica started the conversation.

"Yes."

"And you let him kiss you," Jessica continued.

Buffy was thankful she could no longer blush.

"The guy killed you!" Jessica yelled. "Have you completely lost your mind?"

Buffy flinched at the outburst. Jessica noticed that and tried to make it sound a bit less accusing.

"You could, you know kill him or just punch him," she suggested.

Buffy's eyes were wide in shock. "Kill him? Oh, never!" The thought of never seeing his face again made her cold inside.

"What is it with vamps and the vamps that made them?" Betsy wondered.

Buffy had to think about it. She used to have a similar reaction to that. She never understood why Angel had not killed Drusilla or Spike. Now she did.

"Would you hurt your own family, your mother?"

Betsy frowned. "Of course not!" She paused. "Though I really don't mind when the Ant is concerned."

Buffy nodded. Betsy had told her about her family some time during last week and they both discovered that they had too much in common. They both came from divorced homes, both died young, had funny sounding names and the list went on.

"It's the same thing, almost." Buffy briefly remembered how Angel had killed Darla for a girl he had known for a few short months. "It's rather rare for vampires to kill their Sires. Usual it's the opposite. Don't you feel the same about your Sire?"

"No, she was not killed by a vampire but by a cat," Jessica told Buffy.

"An Azdec," Betsy remembered. "Stupid cat."

Buffy's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "What-?"

"I was infected by feral vampires," Betsy told her with a shrug.

"That must be some story," Buffy mused.

"It is!" Jessica rubbed her hands together.

"Later," Betsy told her friend.

"Is Sinclair alright?" Buffy asked then.

"Oh, he's fine," Betsy waved her concern off.

"That Angelus was strong," Jessica commented. "And that face…" A shudder.

"He terrorized Europe and western Asia for some time," Buffy offered. It was from what she remembered from her researching hours at the library. Giles had taken it upon him to warn her about her boyfriend.

"A century and a half," said Sinclair. He had just come down the stairs, along with Tina and Marc.

"You knew about Angelus?" Buffy was frowning.

"I read," Sinclair offered.

"Noseo's bio," said Buffy.

"You mean Nostro," Tina corrected politely.

"Whatever," Buffy and Betsy muttered in unison.

Sinclair looked like he wanted to roll his eyes, but he contained his reaction. It was like having two Betsy’s around. One was a handful, sweet and beautiful, but still a handful. Two of them were enough to make him take a stroll in daylight.

"Yes, Nostro's biography," said Sinclair. Then, "How did you know?"

"Angelus mentioned him. He's not a fun guy though. Ole Nostro was taking credit for some of his deeds." Buffy shook her head. "Angelus is touchy about his work."

Betsy shuddered.

"Which ones?" Tina asked.

Buffy frowned. "I'm guessing France since it was during the 1850's."

"Well, this is morbid and so much fun for you, but not really for me," Betsy said as she stood. She would try and talk to Buffy later, in privacy. Also, she felt a bit off…

"Oh-oh," said Betsy before her world turned black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Buffy stops Acathla from opening but Angelus turns her. She flees and ends up in Minnesota, where she runs into Betsy, the newly risen Queen of Vampires. Betsy offers Buffy shelter and her friendship, but things don't stay quiet for long.  
> Disclaimer: The characters of 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' belong Mutant Enemy and 20th Century Fox Film Corporation, and the Characters from the 'Un-dead and…' series to Mary Janice Davidson.

_A series of unexplained deaths have occurred in the past weekend._

_The police are confused, while high ranking officers who wish to remain anonymous talk about a serial killer._

_There has been an order for women, especially beautiful and young, to never walk into alleys after dark, even if attended._

_The total amount of victims has reached the alarming number of twelve and police officers are out on the streets, set on bringing whoever is responsible for this to justice._

 

From the St. Paul Pioneer Press

July 15th, 1998

 

* * *

 

**Next morning:**

Jessica swatted Betsy yet again. The vampire queen, who had just awoken, glared at her.

"It's getting really tiring," Jessica told her.

Marc glared at Betsy as well.

"It's not my fault!" she protested. "Stupid sunrises."

Jessica leaned back on her chair and Betsy took a sip from her tea. She grimaced and dumped more cream in her tea and then some more. "So she did not continue the story."

"She went for a walk, came back at noon, slept a bit and left for work," said Marc.

"Boy, you need a hobby," said Betsy.

"Hey! I'm used to keeping occupied. Sure, I'd love to have more days off but I'm addicted. Plus, everything that goes on in this house is far more interesting than day time television." He paused for a moment. "Or any kind of television for that matter. You've got the drama mixed with romance, suspense and mystery, action and supernatural occurrences. Have you ever considered doing a movie about your life? Or even series."

"A book would be nice," Jessica butted in.

"Nobody's doing anything. I've got enough on my plate as it is."

"Yet you can't grab a bite," Marc said.

"Oh, she bites alright," said Jessica.

Betsy alternated staring between her two friends.

"Not funny," she finally grumped.

She took another sip from her tea.

"So, where’s Buffy said she worked again?" she asked.

"It's near Monique's club, your club," said Jessica.

"Green Bitch," said Marc. They eyed him with doubt. "No, seriously. One of my colleagues went there but did not manage to get in. It's exclusive and you need to be loaded."

"I am," said Jessica.

"So it's settled? We are going?" Marc asked.

"We meet at the front door in two hours," said Betsy.

"Should we invite Sinclair?" Jessica asked.

"And Tina," Marc added.

"Hell no and just no," said Betsy. "We want to talk to Buffy, not scare her."

"I thought we were going to party." Marc was pouting.

"After we interrogate our little friend," Betsy told him.

Three hours later Sinclair entered the empty kitchen, a rare occurrence for that time of the night, so his frown was justified.

Tina came in the room just in time to see him glaring at the tea cups.

"What are you doing?" she wondered.

"Hear that?" he asked of her.

The blond vampire strained, but she could not hear anything. "No, it's quiet," she said. Her face betrayed her confusion.

"Exactly my point. No one is in the house." Sinclair turned to face her.

"Maybe they are out for a walk," Tina suggested.

"And Betsy's Porsche is missing."

"Again the walking scenario."

Sinclair dismissed her explanation and headed for the bedrooms. Tina followed him, confused and curious at the same time. She watched as he entered Betsy's room and then to Jessica's. The moment he opened the door a paper slipped in front of his face. He caught it in midair.

"What does it say?" Tina popped behind him. She did not bother to try and look over his shoulder; he was too tall any way.

"It's from Jessica and they have gone to a club." He squinted his eyes. "Green Bitch," he announced as he crumpled the note.

"You and Jessica have a serious network set up," Tina observed.

"I really don't know why she keeps denying me," said Sinclair.

"Well," Tina was hesitant. "You did…withhold information about the queen thing, as did I."

"Yet she likes you."

"Oh, well, I'm cute and nice and all, but it's you she has slept with."

A grin bloomed on Sinclair's face making Tina snicker at his expense. That made him snap out of it.

"Coming?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "I'm meeting Annette."

He gave her a teasing smile which caused her to roll her eyes.

 

* * *

 

**Green Bitch:**

Betsy was aware of the looks she was receiving and it was making her feel uncomfortable. She wore a red dress in a classic line that reached her knees. It was not overly exposing or sexy, but it made eyes turn whenever she walked. Her shoes were an entirely different matter though. She had spent at least twenty minutes to find the pair, much to Jessica's annoyance.

Her best friend had chosen a green dress that complemented her skin color, while Marc had decided a pair of slacks and a deep blue shirt. Both of them were currently nowhere in sight. Marc had (finally) found male company and Betsy was not about to get in the way and stop him from getting laid. As for Jessica, her face was familiar and almost immediately a crowd formed around her.

Betsy found herself to be the only one in search of the blond teen. She walked to the bar as casually as she could.

"Hi, I'd like to ask for a friend of mine," she started.

The barman, a tall, well muscled and tanned male, looked up and she could practically see his IQ dropping. He opened his mouth in awe.

"Here we go," she muttered.

"You're pretty. So pretty."

"Thanks, I think. Have you seen Buffy Summers?"

He pointed towards a door somewhere behind her where a petite blond stood, hauling a drunk and much larger man and handing him to two other men. Betsy raised an eyebrow at her outfit, a very short cream colored leather boots combined with a short, black leather skirt and a cream colored satin shirt that opened at the cleavage. Her eyes strayed to the boots again, assuming a dreamy look.

Buffy saw the queen and the looks she was giving to her shoes. With an eye roll she approached the vampires.

"Hey there."

"Buffy, hey back."

Buffy frowned; that smile was way too cheery for her to be comfortable.

"What are you doing here, Betsy?"

"Well, you dropped your little bomb at dawn and no one got to hear the end."

Buffy kept glaring.

"Nice boots!"

Coming from anyone else that comment would have been weird, but coming from Betsy it was so natural that it made Buffy relax and drop the scowl.

"Thanks." Buffy even managed a small smile.

"So, what's with the half dressed state?"

Buffy looked down at the clothes she wore. "Uniform, sort of. I have to look inconspicuous."

"Right. Now then, what did you mean by all that cursed with a soul ramblings?"

Buffy sighed. She walked to the bartender, Betsy in tow.

"I'm taking a break," she informed him.

The man practically drooled as he looked at Betsy. Both blonds rolled their eyes and went to sit in one of the booths as far away from the crowd as possible.

"You came alone?" Buffy asked Betsy, noticing for the first time that none of her friends was with her. It was rather odd. Usually Jessica would not let her out of her sight.

"Marc is off flirting and Jess is fending off hoards of suitors," Betsy said while pointing the general area of the club. "I'll tell them later."

"You mustn't," Buffy pleaded. "They're only human and Angelus…" Buffy drew a deep breath.

Betsy nodded in understanding.

"Well, it goes like this…"

Buffy proceeded to tell her how Angelus got cursed, how she met Angel and how the two lovers had released Angelus into the world.

 

* * *

 

Eric Sinclair stood a few paces away from the club, the green neon lights casting shadows over his black clad form.

"Enjoying the view or growing balls?" a voice taunted.

Sinclair did not bother to turn and face the other vampire but he did say his name in acknowledgement.

The demon walked forward, the shadows still around him.

"Buffy is in there," Angelus stated.

"With Betsy," Sinclair added. "Summers works here, security of sorts."

Angelus let out a low growl of displeasure at learning that his girl did such plebeian work.

Sinclair smirked at the sound. He had been like that when Betsy decided to work as a shoe saleswoman.

"What are you really doing here?" Sinclair asked the demon.

"I'm here for Buffy," Angelus said.

"You won't interfere then with our politics," Sinclair asked.

Angelus sneered. "Why would I do that? I have a clan to rule and alliances to re-establish. The least I want is trouble with another vampiric race."

Sinclair nodded as he took the information. It was not much but he wanted to make sure that his Queen was safe. Buffy was sweet and lovable and did not really pose a threat for his love, but this male was a wild card.

"Shall we get our ladies?" Angelus strolled to the club. The king followed.

Their looks got them inside easily enough. Sinclair cringed as the music reached his delicate ears and destroyed his mood.

"Not your personal choice?" Angelus asked. He had such a casual manner of asking the simplest things that it was enticing to open up to him. Sinclair realized that was one of the things that made Angelus a very dangerous vampire and a bad enemy to have.

"I'm more into classical music," Sinclair allowed. "Beethoven and the like."

Angelus nodded. "Yes, I remember the concerts in Austria. I have not actually met Beethoven, but Straus was rather nice."

Sinclair shuddered. He always felt weird around older vampires. They made him more cautious. He was aware of how dangerous Angelus could be. He had after all read about his deeds. During the floods in Venice, for instance, most of the victims fell to vampires rather than the actual act of nature.

"Hm, there," Angelus was able to locate Buffy in seconds.

Sinclair was able to notice the change in his eyes. They were a feral amber color, but his face had yet to completely transform to that of the inner demon. 'Interesting,' he thought as he filed this in his mind.

They moved in synchronicity towards the two blond females that were rapt in a vivid discussion in one of the booths at the shadowed part of the club.

Sinclair noticed Buffy stiffen, sensing them, while Betsy was oblivious. He was a bit miffed that his mate had not very keen senses, but he had to admit that Buffy was more in touch with her predatory nature than Betsy.

 

* * *

 

 

"Need company?" A suggestive note was present in the demon's voice as he stopped to stand by the girls.

Buffy looked up and absently heard Betsy draw a sharp breath, like her. The two males were dark, gorgeous and downright dangerous. Their looks were a magnet for attention from either sex.

"No," Betsy glared at Angelus and then Sinclair. "You should make more noise or find a different hobby, both of you. Sneaking up on people is not funny."

"So, you're Betsy," Angelus decided as he slid into a seat beside Buffy. Sinclair followed his example and sat next to Betsy, who was looking rather sullen at the development.

"Something wrong with my name?" she demanded of the demon.

Angelus gave her a half smirk that was both suggestive and dangerous. It had the exact opposite result from when Sinclair did the same thing, it made her skin crawl.

"Knock it off!" Buffy hissed.

Angelus turned to look at her, completely forgetting about the other blond. It was funny teasing other…people, but much more interesting to focus on Buffy. She blushed at the attention and averted her eyes.

"I need to go. My break's over," Buffy announced.

"Do you want me to do my thing?" Betsy suggested.

"Your thing?" Angelus echoed.

"Yes, mojo your boss into letting you," Betsy told him.

Sinclair raised an eyebrow. "You have a problem when I hypnotize your boss but you have no trouble in hypnotizing other people's bosses?"

"Totally different thing," Betsy said quickly.

Buffy allowed a smile for her new friend. It sounded appealing, but she felt too nervous around Angelus and desperately wanted to get away from him. "No, but thanks anyway," she said as she stood.

Angelus reached out abruptly then and pulled her forcefully to his lap. Buffy squeaked in surprise. The royal pair was alarmed at the growls that came from Angelus and even more so at the appearance of his demon's face.

"What the hell are you wearing?" he demanded of the former Slayer, clutching her arm in a bruising grip.

The teen was more concerned about his face. "Um, fangs," she warned.

He made an effort to suppress the demon. When he spoke again, his voice was dangerously low.

"You will not wear this skirt in public ever again, or I'm going to take the eyes of every male that dares to look your way."

Buffy rolled her eyes, her annoyance overriding her common sense. "Controlling much?" she snapped.

 

* * *

 

 

Betsy blinked as the growls grew louder. She looked around alarmed that they drew attention, but so far no one had noticed.

Sinclair was rather amused at the display, something that made Betsy roll her eyes. Men and their inner caveman, it was getting boring.

But now there were the two of them and Sinclair found the opportunity he wanted.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked her.

"I was. Could you leave and let me continue my fun?" Betsy asked in a sugary voice.

"No. I'd love the opportunity to go on a date with you."

"This is not a date!"

"There's two of us, both well garbed, nice environment, music, low lights," Sinclair noted as he scanned their surroundings. "I'd say we're on a date Elizabeth dear."

"My name is Betsy and this is most definitely not a date!"

"Whatever you say, darling. Shall we dance?" he asked.

"Um, how about no?"

"Lovely!" said Sinclair as he took hold of her hand and pulled her to the dance floor. Betsy tried to shake him off but failed. Times like this she really, really hated how strong he was.

"You look beautiful in red, Betsy," he started as he fell into a dancing position.

"Thank you, but flattery won't work. I'm not dancing with you." She was sulking now.

"Are you going to just stand there?"

"Why the hell not?"

"Ah, Elizabeth, as charming as you may be, you are really starting to irk me now. Why won't you admit that you want me?"

"Nothing good comes out of having sex with you," she stated.

"Really?" His eyes were icy. "Elaborate."

"Well, the first time I got stuck with you for a thousand years-"

"-which is not as bad as you make it sound," he sounded sullen.

"-and the second time that bitch tried to kill me-"

"-tried being the key word," he defended as he began rocking them to the sound of a slow song.

Betsy, still glaring, was rocking as well. 'Because others keep bumping into me and it's annoying,' she reasoned to herself. 'And he's not a good dancer. No. Not at all.'

"I'm not responsible for Monique's actions," Sinclair told her. "And you did say I'm the best you ever had," he reminded her.

"I talk too much," Betsy muttered.

"I'll have to agree with you on that."

"Fuck you!" she snapped.

"Is that an offer?" he smiled slyly at her.

"I really want to strangle you right now."

"Sometimes I have exactly that thought in mind," said Sinclair.

"Hey, I've noticed."

"Have you now?"

"Hm."

After a while Sinclair spoke up again. "Is there any chance you'll stop trying to step on my toes with your heels?"

"Not really," she gave him a smile.

"Well, it's got to be worth it," he muttered before kissing her.

Betsy forgot how to function the moment he did. Like most times, his kiss made her focus solely on him and the area below his waist or her waist, it made no difference after a point. She pulled back gasping, not because she needed to breathe but because she felt her traitorous body respond.

"Can't you think of anything else?" she demanded.

"Elizabeth, love, you're the only thing on my mind," he told her.

"Agh, I was afraid you'd say that."

"So, do I have any hope tonight?"

"One in a billion."

"So I still have one," he told her.

She rolled her eyes, but somewhere deep down she was thrilled with his reply.

 

* * *

 

Angelus pushed Buffy violently against the alley wall. She grunted in pain from the blow and her fangs showed.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" she hissed.

He eyed her fangs for a second before hissing back at her. "I won't tolerate having you walk around half naked!"

"I've worn less!"

"Well, not anymore. Only I get to see your body, Buff."

"My body is my own," she hissed.

His fists rested on each side of her face as he leaned closer, their lips almost touching.

"Make no mistake lover. You are mine and mine alone. Your body, your heart and even your soul belong to me and I won't tolerate other men ogling what's mine," he growled the words, his face twisting to that of the demon.

"You're crazy," Buffy said.

He smiled at her words, a feral smile, all fangs and danger. "Only for you," he told her truthfully.

"What's wrong with you?" she demanded. "You're acting far worse than when I danced with Xander."

He muttered something that sounded like: 'If that was dancing then I'm Mother Teresa.'

"You have serious issues mister and now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to work."

Angelus pushed her back on the wall again. This time he kissed her hard and long and Buffy forgot all about work and anything save the kiss.

Soon they were groping each other shamelessly. Angelus had sneaked one of his hands under her skirt, stroking her over the thin layer of her underwear.

With a growl he tore his mouth away from her. She licked her swollen lips, tasting both her blood and his. It was the best aphrodisiac and Angelus noticed.

He retrieved his fingers, ignoring her whine, and his hands grabbed her legs. Using his strength he made her straddle his waist and he pressed closer to her. Buffy clutched his shoulders for balance. Their tongues dueled, scraping against fangs and lips.

Buffy shuddered as she felt his erection pushing against her.

"I've missed you," Angelus whispered against her lips.

"Please," she whined.

Her Sire chuckled. "What do you want little one?"

"Don't tease me!"

"You deserve it."

She growled at him, a novel reaction and rather pleasant for him.

"I'm the dom, Buff. I call the shots."

He irked her and the emotion flashed deep in her eyes before she smiled. It was the kind of smile she usually saved for the vampires she was about to stake. It was too late for him to react. Her legs tightened around him in a vice like grip, her Slayer muscles pulling him harder against her and squeezing him to a painful point.

"Buffy!" he exclaimed.

She simply smirked at him. "Now," she demanded. "And no corny comments," she warned.

 

* * *

 

 

Jessica dodged old acquaintances and would be suitors as politely as she could and went in search of Mark and Betsy, and possibly Buffy. She found the doctor about a minute after he parted ways with a dark haired man.

"Got a date?" she asked slyly.

"He's married," Marc pouted. "How come all the men are married or straight?"

"The injustice of it all," Jessica shook her head and sighed.

"Don't patronize me!"

"I was not! Maybe a little. But you've got it mixed up, pal. Or maybe your 'radar' is not so efficient."

"God, I hope so!"

"Seen Betsy?"

"Actually, yes. She is dancing over there with Eric Sinclair." Marc practically melted as he pronounced the vampire's name.

"Cut it out!" Jessica ordered. "We are here to find Buffy."

"I wonder how Sinclair came here."

Jessica swallowed her tongue.

"Betsy is going to skin you," Marc told her.

"I can set you up with a dancer," Jessica readily offered.

"Hip hop?"

"Latin."

"You've got yourself a deal."

They shook on it.

"Now to find Buffy," Jessica said.

A passing waiter overheard them. "Looking for Buffy are you? She went out in the alley about twenty minutes ago."

"Thanks!" Jessica and Marc yelled as they hurried to find the girl.

On their way out they bumped into a rather attractive man who looked very out of place in his tweed jacket and round glasses. He had an air of authority and alertness, his face worried.

"Um, sorry, my fault," he said as he reached out and steadied Jessica.

His British accent made Jessica start. "It's alright. We were just as clumsy."

"Come on Jess," Marc cut in. "We got to find Buffy."

 

The moment he said that the British guy grabbed him roughly by the lapels. "Did you say Buffy? You know her? Is she okay? Where is she?"

"Let go," a voice said.

Jessica relaxed when she saw Betsy had arrived, Sinclair right behind her.

"I need to find Buffy," the man stressed.

"You're not a vampire," Sinclair commented.

"Of course not!" the man was indignant.

"Yeah, well, release him," said Betsy, not really caring for anything else save Marc's well being.

The man did not budge. He had looked straight into her eyes and ignored her direct command.

'Great! He’s gay,' Betsy thought once she realized her allure had not worked on this guy.

 

"Did you just try to hypnotize me?" the man asked politely and Betsy did not know whether to be freaked out by his polite tone or the fact that he was immune to her. Sinclair was another story. He kept looking at the man but his face revealed nothing.

"Buffy is in the back alley with her Sire," Sinclair finally said.

That did it. The man released Marc abruptly, his face a mixture of horror and anger. Somewhere in there disbelief appeared.

"You…You're lying."

"He isn't," Jessica cut in. She was helping Marc straighten up and now she could use her infamous temper on his attacker. "And who the hell are you?"

 

The man straightened his spine. There was something formal in the way he did this. "My name is Rupert Giles. I'm her Watcher." He added the last bit as an afterthought. He remembered the tall man's comment and the word 'Sire' he had used, so he knew it was safe to admit that. Also, the man he had caught had been human, so was the dark skinned woman, but the other two were most definitely not human, or alive for that matter.

"That sounds perverted," muttered Betsy.

"She's a vampire?" Giles demanded. He felt his heart sink. That bastard Angelus had been telling him the truth that night. He did not know if he should feel worried or relieved. He was not past shocked yet anyway.

"Didn't you know?" Sinclair cut his thoughts short.

"Of course not, you idiot," Betsy muttered, having heard the whole story earlier from Buffy herself. So this was the Watcher. Interesting. "Look Giles- may I call you Giles?-Well, right. You see, Buffy was going to tell you, she really did, but she woke up a bit confused. She said she was afraid…"

"But she's walking around, right?" Giles cut Betsy again. "She is not on a killing spree or anything? She hasn't maimed anyone or…"

"Just the naughty vamps," Betsy reassured him.

"I-I have to see her," said Giles and promptly exited the club.

"Hurry!" Betsy yelled to the others as she was already following the Watcher out.

 

Giles was caught up between so many emotions that he had a hard time trying to set them apart. Buffy, his stubborn, argumentative and adorable charge was still walking this Earth. It made him ecstatic really. He had come to love her like a daughter or a very favorite niece. Then he learns that the Slayer was with her Sire. The mere thought of it sent him into rage and then confusion followed. He had to act in a way that would not estrange him from the teen or anger the vampire. There were so little on turned Slayers that he was in the dark.

'I'll have to wait and see Buffy then,' he decided. That girl was full of surprises no matter how hard he tried to prepare.

 

 

'It smells like sex.'

That was the first thought that hit Betsy. Hormones, bloody and heavy panting, none of which was detected by the three mortals that were with her. She knew that Sinclair could sense it as well.

'Well, Buffy and Angelus have certainly been busy,' she thought wryly. 'Just let them at least be decent.'

Angelus panted hard against Buffy. Even after two centuries he still fell into that habit. He smiled at her and saw her panting as well, the habit still in her.

"You are simply amazing Buff," he told her as he untangled her legs from around him and got dressed again. He helped her straighten her clothes and smoothed her hair a bit, mostly because he liked the feeling of them.

"Agh! You ruined my underwear!" Buffy cursed him and groaned. "And I probably lost my job as well." Then she shrugged. It was worth it, she decided. Being with Angelus was heaven. Not to mention how utterly delicious the blood of her Sire was. "Oh, well."

He snorted at her reaction and pulled her against him as if she was a child. She found it equally comfortable as if he had kissed her.

"Buff, you're purring." Angelus was smiling indulgently at the sound she kept making, not smirking but actually smiling.

"Oh, I didn't notice."

He waited a bit before speaking again.

"Will you come with me?"

The question startled her and made her nervous all over again. It was like when she had risen the first time. She could only imagine her friends' disappointment, the hurt looks from Willow and Giles. It was too much for her. She pulled away from her Sire, immediately missing the contact.

Angelus was displeased with her retreating and a rumble of annoyance was created from deep within his chest. Buffy looked apologetic but he did not care. He was past being patient. He was all for wooing her and spoiling her but this was ridiculous. Yet he refrained from slapping her like he would have done if another female Childe was concerned.

'How the mighty have fallen,' he thought wryly and tried to think of a plan to get the jumpy Slayer to follow him without pissing her off.

"Get the hell away from her!"

"Giles!" Buffy and Angelus exclaimed together, which was almost comical.

 

"Do you think their eyes could widen anymore?" Betsy whispered to Jessica's ear as they stood behind the Watcher. But her friend was too engrossed in the scene to actually answer her.

"It's better than a soap opera," Jessica muttered in a low voice, but Betsy caught the comment.

 

Giles took a step forward and closer to the couple, his eyes focusing solely on Buffy rather than the vampire at her side. She looked winded and paler than he remembered. Her healthy tan had vanished from her body. Her teeth looked whiter than he could remember and a pair of feline like fangs retreated before his very eyes.

"Buffy," he gasped the name uncertainly. She looked just like the girl she remembered and he forgot the warnings he had given about vampires in the past.

"Hey, Giles!" the Slayer-turned-Vampire waved shyly and uncertainly, using her false smile to cover it.

"I hear that you are a vampire," he stated.

She bit her lip. "Kinda…"

"Did Angelus turn you?" it was obvious really, but he had to hear it.

"Don't be mad."

She sounded like a lost girl then and it made him alert and angry. It had to be the demon toying with him, his years of Watcher training kicked in. But the demon was winning it seemed, since he still saw his blonde charge.

Buffy noticed his guard coming up and the look in his eyes reminded her of the time he had attempted to go after Angelus to avenge Jenny.

"Please don't get all wild on me and try not to burn anything down cause…Well, that would be wrong. Also, I need your help," she hurried to say. She took a few steps closer to him.

"I still have my soul Giles."

The Watcher looked away from her and to Angelus, who was eyeing Buffy hungrily. "Soul?" he echoed.

"Yes, Ripper, old friend." Angelus' voice was pure sarcasm as he said the word 'friend'. "All soul no demon. Gave me the surprise of my un-life." He admitted that last bit grudgingly.

Giles did what was instinctive when things were barreling down on him. He took off his glasses and started cleaning the lenses.

"Has he opened a whole yet?" Marc commented, but only the vampires heard him.

Giles put on his glasses and walked until he stood in front of Buffy. She reached out to his upper pocket and he tensed. His eyes widened considerably when she took out the cross he always saved there.

"How-?"

"No demon," she replied and he believed her.

"Buffy!" he exclaimed as he hugged her.

The hug startled her, but she welcomed it and hugged back. Angelus noticed the tension leaving her and filed that bit of information away for some other time.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were?" Giles pulled back and yelled at her, but he was not angry.

"Missed you too, Giles," she smiled.

"Need tissues?" Angelus broke in intentionally. It was too sappy for his taste and he really did not like that another male was close to Buffy so soon, even if that were her father like figure.

"You!" Giles glared accusingly at Angelus as he pulled Buffy behind him.

"Oh, come on Ripper! I thought we outgrew all that hate," he mocked a pout.

"Giles don't," Buffy held her Watcher back firmly.

"He killed you!" Giles yelled.

"Not like she did not ask me to." Angelus smirked at Buffy, challenging her. He knew she was embarrassed to admit what had happened, but he knew that once that was out of the way it would be easier for her to accept him.

"What?" Giles, Betsy, Jessica and Marc yelled.

Betsy then realized that the blonde teen had left a few bits of the story out. Sinclair was probably surprised but his reaction was a mere eyebrow raising and Betsy admired his cool at a moment like this.

"Angelus!" Buffy hissed.

"Buffy?" her Watcher asked.

"Um…I can explain?"

 

* * *

 

 

**4th Precinct, Minneapolis, Minnesota**

"Another body," Nick Berry sighed. "Found barely two hours ago."

There was a collective groan from his colleagues.

"The same method was used, but this time we have more. There was a medallion beside the victim. We have reason to believe it belonged to the assailant," the detective announced.

With that he picked up the ornate piece of metal. It was silver and shaped like a pentagram, small green gems sparkling from each top, blood tainting the middle stone, a red ruby.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Buffy stops Acathla from opening but Angelus turns her. She flees and ends up in Minnesota, where she runs into Betsy, the newly risen Queen of Vampires. Betsy offers Buffy shelter and her friendship, but things don't stay quiet for long.  
> Disclaimer: The characters of 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' belong Mutant Enemy and 20th Century Fox Film Corporation, and the Characters from the 'Un-dead and…' series to Mary Janice Davidson.

_The Book of the Dead, otherwise known as 'Tabula Morto', is a book written for the Un-dead, by one of their kind._

_It is rumored to contain a complete set of prophecies about the first monarch of the Un-dead._

_It is bound in human skin, written in blood, maybe the blood of the writer._

_It is the book that completes the line of prophecies as recorded in the Codex._

From Index of the Preternatural Literature,

Owned by the Watcher's Council,

1787-Great Britain

 

* * *

 

 

**607** **Summit Avenue, Minnesota** **:**

Buffy stared up at the ceiling, waiting for the sun to rise and the new day to begin.

She was too riled up to fall asleep. She had taken a long shower the moment she arrived at the manor in hopes of lessening Angelus' scent on her body. Which brought forth a barrage of memories all focusing on how it felt when he ripped her underwear to have access to her, the way it felt to have him moving against her after so long. He remembered everything that made her body respond, but she had not forgotten either.

And then, something new happened. While Angel had bitten her as they were about to climax, this time she got to bite back. And it was the most amazing sensation ever. His blood was laden with his pleasure and it was so powerful.

'Blood of a Sire,' she thought, finally understanding the importance of it, why vampires reveled in the taste, why it was so important to them.

And then he had asked her to bite him back, offering his neck and she had instinctively taken the offer.

But the pleasure was short lived. She cringed at the memory of how shocked Giles had been.

'God, Giles…'

She sighed and felt like banging her head on a wall.

He had been too riled up and it was Sinclair of all people who had suggested they rescheduled the talk for another time as dawn was closing in. She had until sunset to collect her thoughts and explain herself. It was a long time after the sun had risen that she fell into an uneasy slumber.

 

 

 

Tina looked up when Sinclair entered the kitchen.

"You live dangerously," she told him. "Dawn is only an hour away."

"Intense night," he offered.

"Want me to hear your version?"

"Betsy and I got a date, though she still denies it." He looked at her, waiting for her comment.

Tina snorted. "I'm not even going to broach that subject. Move along."

"Well, Angelus was there as well. He and Buffy had sex in the alley and later her watcher came."

"Really?" Tina was interested. "Details, please."

Sinclair leaned back and described.

 

* * *

 

**Marquette** **Hotel Red Suite:**

Spike groaned when Drusilla threw another glass against the wall, barely missing his head.

"Pet," he warned.

The mad Vampiress was in hysterics; for the past few hours she kept yelling about a queen and her daddy and the star.

'Fucking stars,' he groused. If the sex was not so great and he wasn't in love with her he would have staked her years ago, Sire or not.

"Spike?" she whined as she crawled to his feet.

"Yes, pet," he replied patiently.

"When is daddy coming home with mommy?" she asked.

"Beats me, pet," Spike's reply was monotonous. He was stuck in his chair for some more time and until then he had to eat crumbs. Angelus did not bother to provide for them. Minions were underfed on principle, so that left only Dru to provide for him and that was not enough. His girl would bring him puppies or children and he would rather starve; he was too proud to eat dogs and too noble to kill children. All these combined made him a very cranky vampire.

"Pet, is mommy coming?" Drusilla climbed onto his lap.

Spike hugged her, pleased at her move.

"Angelus won't let her stray, princess, you know he won't."

Drusilla smiled pleased at the response.

 

* * *

 

 

**Marquette Hotel Room 369:**

Giles finished his dinner in front of the television. He hated eating alone. The meal was decent and healthy, but he would rather be eating jelly donuts delivered by Xander, the Scooby’s all around him, than alone in some 150 dollars a night hotel room.

'I can't believe how much I miss the brats,' he realized with a start.

He set his fork down and went for the phone. He had to wait for a moment for the teens to pick it up.

He had rehearsed what he would say all night and some of the day. He still could not get past the little fact that Buffy was a vampire. He had difficulty admitting it to himself. He was speaking with her tonight, she had some questions to ask and he had some of his own, mostly about whether what Angelus had said in that alley was true. Because he could not even imagine Buffy succumbing to the vampire and allowing herself to be turned.

"Giles," Willow sounded winded on the other end.

"Good evening Willow, is everyone in the library?" He was stalling and he knew it.

"Yes, even Buffy's mother," Willow supplied.

Giles frowned, that woman still lived in her own world.

"I can put you on the speaker," Willow offered.

"No!" Giles was startled. "No, I'll be quick. I-I found Buffy last night."

"Is she okay?" Willow was anxious.

Giles could overhear the voices of Xander and Joyce pressing the young girl.

"Willow, whatever you do don't give Joyce the phone," Giles warned.

"O-Okay," the hacker promised.

"Buffy is fine, but Angelus got to her first." There was a startled gasp from Willow and he continued. "He did not hurt her. Buffy has found friends, powerful friends and most importantly, vampire friends. The startling thing is that they are not demons. It appears that there are two kinds of vampires and the ones Buffy knows have their souls intact and don't kill. I'll meet her tonight and call you tomorrow."

"What do you want me to do?"

Giles smiled, the girl knew him too well. "I want you to find whatever you can for the second breed."

"I will," Willow reassured him.

"Thank you Willow," Giles said earnestly.

"Just bring her back," Willow told him and hung up.

Giles hung up as well and decided he needed to shower before confronting his charge.

 

* * *

 

**607** **Summit Avenue, Minnesota** **:**

**Buffy's Bedroom:**

Buffy saw her door open and a blond head poking in. Betsy beamed at her before letting the rest of her body in. Buffy closed the magazine she was reading with a sigh. The queen smiled.

"Okay, this is getting creepy. What do you want?" Buffy demanded suspiciously.

"Nothing but to inform you of a realization that hit me yesterday."

"I hate it when people are cryptic," Buffy muttered to herself, not minding whether Betsy heard her or not.

"Oh, well too bad," Betsy said without her smiled wavering. In fact, Buffy could swear it widened.

"I know what you did last night," Betsy said with a straight face.

The serious look crumpled seconds later as Buffy groaned in embarrassment.

"And maybe Sinclair as well," Betsy added.

The teen vampire managed to gather enough blood in her cheeks to actually blush at the humiliation. Betsy took pity on her and walked over to her side.

"I don't think he'll say anything though."

Buffy glared her. "The damage has been done. If you know, he knows."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Betsy protested. "Besides, I don't judge you. That Angelus guy is quite the guy. I tell you, if I wasn't Finklair's bride, or the Queen, and he wasn't obsessed with you and less evil, I might have jumped him."

"He looked so good," Buffy mumbled as she remembered her demon lover.

"Actually he looked like the devil come for a stroll on earth, but whatever suits you best," said Betsy.

"The Devil is a she," Buffy replied absently.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Giles told me once why that was, but it's a she. At least most of the time."

"Huh, well that explains a lot," Betsy replied.

She noticed that Buffy was still sullen.

"Is Angelus any good?" she asked as she got more comfortable.

"Two hundred and forty years of debauchery, not counting his human years," Buffy replied with a dreamy look.

"Hm."

"Sinclair?"

There was a long pause from the Queen before grudgingly offered a reply. "Amazing."

"Tina?"

"I don't swing that way."

"Give it a century or three," Buffy told her.

 

* * *

 

**Tea Room:**

Tina looked around and saw that Sinclair was in fact alone.

"Jessica is at the FOOT and Marc on a date," Sinclair said before she could ask.

"I thought you'd be with Betsy," Tina admitted.

"She's bugging Buffy."

"I just wanted to ask you something," Tina said. "Is Angelus really coming here?"

"And the Watcher fellow," Sinclair said.

"Good thing I already fed," Tina said as she took a seat at the table and poured some tea for herself. "New tea supply?"

"Mmm."

"Is the cream any good?"

"Mmm."

"Betsy kissed the librarian."

Sinclair looked up. "She did not. And when did you start to be so…"

"Betsy like?" Tina cocked her head to the side in a questioning gesture.

"For lack of a better term, yes."

"Oh, well, she rubbed off on me," Tina admitted. "What has gotten you so engrossed in the paper?"

"Another body was found," Sinclair replied. "I don't like this."

"You think it was vampires?"

"Yes. I'll wait to tell Buffy. Must be her kind."

 

* * *

 

Giles stood in front of the wonderful mansion considering what he was about to do. Truth be told he was nervous to be around so many vampires and a little dubious of their motives. The wounds were still fresh in his heart and body. What pained him most, though, was his doubts about Buffy.

"Open sesame," Angelus drawled.

Giles started.

"The doors don't open by just looking at them," the vampire commented.

"What are you doing here?" Giles demanded.

"Trying to woo my girl. I want her back, you know."

The Watcher glared at the vampire. "Haven't you hurt her enough?"

"I'll make it up to her, Rupert. You worry about someone else." With that said he brushed him aside and walked forward.

Angelus was the first to arrive and ring the bell. Giles was several feet away when Buffy opened the door. She seemed surprised to see him.

"You did not think it was a onetime fling, did you?" he sounded hurt.

"You're an awful actor," Betsy informed him.

"Hey Queenie," Angelus greeted.

"Bastard," Betsy glared.

"Hey, Giles," Buffy greeted the Watcher.

"Lovely home," the Briton said.

Betsy groaned. "It's not lovely. It's big and monstrous and I'm gonna kill Jessica for getting me to move in here."

Buffy waved her off. "Oh, come off it, you'll never go through with that threat anyway."

"Why am I a Queen when no one takes me seriously?" she wondered as she walked inside the house.

"Come in Giles," Buffy told her Watcher.

"Don't I get an invitation?" Angelus mocked hurt.

Buffy faltered. She had performed the spell to revoke the invitation Marc had issued. It had surprised her roommates and even Sinclair had not held back in his reaction. Buffy silently thanked Willow for persisting they learned some basic spells to repel Vampires. "Well, the residents fear you might kill them."

"They should."

"I could perform the un-invitation charm," Giles offered.

"That solves it. Come in Angelus," Buffy replied, not willing to let Giles know that she and Willow had been dabbling with magic.

She led them where the others were already gathered. Giles watched on with professional detachment, but inside he was very curious to know how Buffy had ended up in this house, with Vampires as company no less. They entered and he saw the dark haired man and the blond from the night before sitting with another blond.

"Well, Giles, this is Sinclair, Betsy and Tina. They are Vampires and we are roommates. Everyone, this is Rupert Giles, my Watcher," Buffy introduced.

"Take a seat," Sinclair offered.

"Tea?" Tina asked politely.

Giles was rather thrown when he saw that those three had already served themselves a cup of the warm liquid. The taller blond added a large amount of milk to her cup and began stirring absently. Buffy served a cup to Giles while Angelus sat near the other vampire, Sinclair.

"Thank you Buffy," the Watcher said with a smile. She beamed and took the seat next to him.

"So, you probably want explanations, right?" the teen asked. Giles merely nodded and she sighed. "I was going to tell you," Buffy began her story. "But someone beat me to it." She glared at Angelus for good measure and her Sire smirked at her, completely unconcerned.

"He began dropping hints while we were searching for you," Giles told Buffy, thinking back to the event with Faith at the cemetery. "But I still don't understand Buffy. And I simply don't believe how you would give in. This is Angelus, not Angel."

"Thank the gods below," Angelus muttered loud enough for everyone to hear. Giles glared at the monster that had caused him so much pain and anguish in the past year.

"Where to begin…" Buffy whispered.

"Are you sure you want us here?" Tina asked the teen. Buffy gave her a nervous smile then nodded confidently.

"You deserve to know."

"Take your time," Tina told her.

With a nod, Buffy began. "I never stopped seeing Angelus."

"What?" Giles gasped.

"You heard me," Buffy admitted. "We never stopped talking. He continued looking after me, becoming a territorial elder, and keeping demons and other vampires with the ambition to become masters away from the town."

"B-but… What about the spell to revoke the invitation?" Giles asked.

"Gone within the hour," Angelus said smugly and Buffy glared at him for the interruption.

"Buffy! He killed Jenny…"

"Well, she had it coming," Buffy said, earning a gasp from Giles. Sinclair and Tina each raised an eyebrow at that. Buffy was usually not so cynic or cold. The vampire shook her head and stared with a sad look the Watcher. "I have not quite forgiven her for not telling me about the clause. She and that uncle of hers could have saved so many lives…" she shook her head. "I'm sorry Giles. If it makes you feel any better I was mad at the Powers as well. I still feel like killing Whistler…"

"Whistler?" Angelus demanded.

Buffy eyed him and nodded once. "He gave me that sword," she told him. "And he knew about the clause as well. He's just as responsible…" she trailed off. "He was quick enough to train me to stop you but not enough to prevent you."

"So, let me get this straight," Giles interrupted. "You continued your relationship during those months that followed after your birthday, endangering everyone's lives?"

"No," Angelus almost pouted, almost. "She wouldn't let me kill Xander, or Willow. Not even Cordelia! She doesn't like Cordelia!"

Giles blinked at the unusual mood Angelus was in.

"After he killed Teresa…no more," Buffy said.

"I see," Giles sighed. Then something came to his mind. "The flowers and the drawings…"

"Don't forget the diamonds," Angelus added.

Giles groaned. "You were courting her?"

"Point to the Watcher!" Angelus exclaimed theatrically.

Giles scowled at him.

"Knock it off," Buffy muttered to Angelus.

"You guys are no fun, no sense of humor! How do you survive?" Angelus questioned.

"I should have seen this sooner," Giles said more to himself.

"You should," Angelus nodded.

"Giles, it wasn't your fault. I should have said something…"

"Buffy…I'm too shocked to say anything and too relieved to have found you to yell at you!"

Buffy gave him a smile. "Missed you too Giles."

The librarian flushed a bit and closed his eyes. "So, am I to understand that you love him?"

"Yes," Buffy answered.

"Despite everything he has done?"

"Yes, Giles."

The Watcher polished his glasses again and Betsy twitched.

"Could you not do that?" she asked.

"Pardon?" Giles asked.

"The glasses. I think you might have polished yourself a new prescription!" Betsy exclaimed.

Buffy snickered and Tina allowed a smile. The two male vampires were straight faced, while Giles blinked and looked abashed.

"Sorry, force of habit," he told her. He put his glasses back on and took the cup of steaming tea instead. Several minutes went by in silence while the rest of the room stared at the only human present.

"How where you turned into a vampire?" Giles asked.

Buffy flashed him a smile. "How long have you waited to ask that question?"

"You know I am sitting on pins and needles waiting to hear about the most amazing supernatural occurrence in the last…two years?" Giles asked.

"Why only two years?" Tina wanted to know.

"Because Buffy has the habit of botching every law there is. Two Slayers, Vampire-Slayer romance, friends and the list goes on," Giles told her.

"Yeah well…" Buffy muttered. "Angelus can tell you. I was a bit... um, dead at the time."

"Ah, right," Giles said and turned to the vampire.

He seemed rather excited.

'Well, considering he is about to tell me how he made his biggest feat that's to be expected,' Giles thought wryly.

"I drained her," Angelus said. "And then I got her to drink my blood."

"That's it?" Giles demanded.

Angelus nodded.

"I was expecting more," Betsy admitted.

Angelus actually rolled his eyes and sat straight. "I gave her more blood than I usually give to minions and even more than I ever used to create my previous Childes. Also, you have to know that it was not the only time I drank from her, and don't ask when unless you want to hear the details. And she has tasted my blood before, but I somehow doubt that matters."

Giles frowned as he processed everything. Finally he shook his head. "It just doesn't add up! The previous two times the Slayers went mad and most times the plan failed."

"Well, I'm not like them," Buffy replied.

"Indeed. Those times, the vampire forcibly turned the Slayer after he defeated and subdued her," Angelus said. "I asked Buffy…And gotten permission."

Giles spluttered. "Buffy!"

"Come on Giles, you know how it is," the teen said, not looking up. "I was tired! I loved him and I could no longer pretend otherwise! Xander was on my case, nagging me to kill him, Willow has been distraught ever since he slaughtered the basketball team, you were expecting me to kill him for Jenny…It was just too much. The vortex was not open. Had he opened it, I don't know what I would have done."

Giles hung his head. "How could I miss the signs?"

"Signs?" Sinclair spoke up.

"Every Slayer has a death wish. Buffy had faced many Master Vampires and the like and when Angelus emerged I thought she was depressed, not that she had reached her limit," Giles explained. "Most Slayers want to die after a while because they have nothing to live for. Buffy survived for two years on the Hell mouth because she had friends and family to support her, and she had emotions. Kendra was a terrific girl, well trained, obedient, but she was like a robot. Only Buffy managed to get her to show emotion, but it was not enough. She hardly fought Drusilla."

"So," Tina spoke up. "Buffy was successfully turned because she wanted to be turned."

"Yes!" Giles said. Then he cringed. "Unless there is a prophecy about this somewhere…"

"Oh, no. No, no, no!" Buffy said. "No more prophecies!"

"Buffy," Giles sighed in exasperation. "You cannot rule them out. You were prophesized to die before by the Master…"

"And I did! Not again." Buffy shook her head.

"Never the less, I have Willow in charge of finding the elusive prophecy. She and the rest of them are going through the Codex and the Watchers' Journals anyway. They are bound not to miss this if has been foretold," Giles said calmly.

"Gah! I hate that word!" Betsy exclaimed. "Foretold!" She shook her head. "Don't they have better things to do than make up verses that predict the future?"

"I totally agree," Buffy muttered.

"Buffy, please," Giles said. "We need all the help we can get. You need all the help you can get. You may have escaped from Angelus for a while, but there are far greater troubles ahead."

"Like what?" Betsy asked.

It was Angelus who answered. "The Council."

Buffy and Giles flinched.

"Council?" Sinclair asked.

"Watcher's council," Giles replied.

"Or the idiots that think they control the Slayers," Angelus said.

"Quite correct," Giles nodded.

"So, they are like Vampire hunters or something," Tina deduced.

"Oh, they are much worse," Giles told her. "Vampire hunters usually hunt for a personal vendetta. The Council has a tradition of millennia at battling demons. It goes back to the creation of the First Slayer. They are driven by power. They have amazing resources, many allies, not to mention Seers and a few adequate spell casters."

"How come they never sent any help?" Buffy complained. "All those times…"

"Their motto is 'We do not interfere'," Angelus told her. "The corruption began in Medieval Ages but it got worse by the time of Queen Victoria. Add two World Wars and you get a very corrupted organization. They already hold too much power on this world by the sheer knowledge they possess."

"Agh!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Angelus is correct in his description of the Council," Giles admitted. A grimace appeared on his face as though admitting that the vampire was right brought him pain.

"I have something to ask you, if you are finished with Buffy," Sinclair told Giles.

The Watcher was a bit startled but nodded. "We are for now."

Sinclair responded by handing him several extracts cut from the local newspapers dating several days back, before Angelus had come into town. Many were followed by copies and photos of the coroner’s report. Giles did not even blink at the grotesque images. Buffy also peeked at them, her face remaining impassive.

"Ugh, who does this stuff?" she muttered.

"This is not the work of a human," Giles said after five minutes. "The cuts are made by nails, they are also ritualistic symbols of demon clans, though I'm not sure which clan exactly….And there should be a talisman on the body of the fifth victim."

"All that just by looking at those pictures?" Betsy asked.

"I studied demonology," Giles replied. "I know to identify and separate the markings from that of a human crime. If I could just consult my books…"

"I'll ask Spike to look around," Angelus decided.

"Spike is here?" Giles asked.

"And Drusilla," Buffy grumbled.

Betsy grimaced. She recognized the names and wanted to go out there, find them and kill them very badly. It was like having two Nostros around. But Buffy seemed relaxed about it and she forced herself to stay collected.

"I'll ask if she had a vision or something. Maybe even ask her to read her cards," Angelus told Buffy.

"Cards? Like taros?" Tina asked.

"Drusilla is a natural born Seer," Angelus replied. "She can see both the past and the future and warn of a potential danger."

"And she is madder than the Mad Hatter in Alice in Wonderland," Buffy piped up.

"That too," Angelus said calmly. "The only problem is of understanding her. She tends to speak childishly or in riddles."

"And we need to find the talisman," Giles reminded. "I'm willing to bet it won't be as easy as in Sunnydale," he told Buffy.

"Don't be such a pessimist, Giles," Buffy scolded.

"And I need to study the original marks, maybe even the crime scene," the Watcher said. "Those police officers have certainly overlooked a few things that could help me identify the demons."

"I'm not going into the morgue," Betsy declared.

"They are probably at the funeral home," Buffy replied.

Betsy grimaced as a picture of a pink suit popped into mind. "Small improvement."

"Stop whining," Buffy scolded. "No one is making you go to the morgue."

"She could come with me. Dru would like her," Angelus replied.

Betsy shivered.

"We won't decide anything now," Buffy decided. "I'm hungry."

"So am I," Tina said as she stood up.

Betsy realized that the blond had not eaten yet and she must have felt awkward with the sole human in the room. Tina might prefer her own sex, but a meal is a meal.

"It's best you leave," Betsy told Giles while eyeing the vampires present.

"Yes, best not to stay out after dark," Giles agreed.

"I'll show you out," Buffy told him.

"Thank you Buffy." Giles smiled at her.

She bounced to her feet and led the way.

"I really must be going," Tina said and practically bolted from the room.

Angelus looked baffled.

"The bloodlust is worse for us," Sinclair told him. "We have to feed every day.

"I can go without for a month," Angelus replied. "I've seen one of my kind go without blood for three months. It didn't look good. Have you ever seen a mummy?"

"Yikes!" Betsy exclaimed.

"Yeah…"

Buffy came back that very moment.

"So, want company tonight?" Angelus asked her.

She blushed red to the roots of her hair. Sinclair was smirking at them but Betsy was frowning at Angelus.

"I don't…" Buffy stuttered.

"Sure, why not," Sinclair asked for her. "Just don't snack on our friends."

Angelus smirked.

Buffy felt like smacking her head on the table.

Sinclair pulled a protesting Betsy out of the room.

"What were you mph."

The Queen started cursing in her mind. She really had a witty argument to bash him but those lips.

'I'm doomed,' she realized.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Buffy stops Acathla from opening but Angelus turns her. She flees and ends up in Minnesota, where she runs into Betsy, the newly risen Queen of Vampires. Betsy offers Buffy shelter and her friendship, but things don't stay quiet for long.  
> Disclaimer: The characters of 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' belong Mutant Enemy and 20th Century Fox Film Corporation, and the Characters from the 'Un-dead and…' series to Mary Janice Davidson.

**_Vampyr_ **

_It is the general name for a category of creatures that hunt in the night. Sometimes demons and other times just mysterious phenomena, Vampires are known to exist. Sir Antony William McArthur 1729-1803) conducted a study that identified at least four different breeds of Vampires._

_The most wide spread is the original breed, descending from the Ancient demons that first roamed the Earth. The last of the demons bit a human, contaminating him, and then he bit another and another till the Vampires walked the Earth. (For further information see the book 'Vampyr' which has a wide selection of Vampire and Slayer lore_

_The other breed appeared around Crucifixion, for reasons unclear to this day. They have souls, unlike the elder kind, no demon to reanimate the body and an allure that makes them highly prized among the predators of the Vampyr kind._

_The other two breeds are almost unimportant. The Turok-Han, the urban Vampires, have not made an appearance for millennia. It is rumored they are banished and sealed away under the Hell mouth The last kind was a result from magical experiments conducted by the Vatican during 1600's. Information is scarce and vague about them._

_There have been reports in several Prophecies of an Alliance between the two first kinds but they are believed to be lies as no kind interacts with the other since the passing of Saint Vigious, who attempted to purify the ranks of the Vampyr but starting a war against the non-demonic Vampires._

From Dictionary of Preternatural Species,

Owned by the Watcher's Council,

1839-Great Britain

 

* * *

 

 

**August 2nd**

**Sunnydale** **High School** **Library:**

Willow placed the book down with a sigh and turned to see Werewolf-Oz prowl in the cage. He was restless that evening, picking up her tension, no doubt, but she could simply not calm down. Ever since that day that Giles had called she was growing more worried. She had followed Giles' request and started researching about another breed of vampires with the help of the gang, even Cordelia, and more shockingly, Faith. The information they had found was rather disturbing.

"Four kinds of walking corpses?" Xander had muttered.

"Like one was not enough," Faith had complained.

So Willow had contacted Giles and informed him immediately of their findings. The Watcher was grateful for the information. But then there was another phone call that troubled the teen.

**Flashback:**

Willow was in her bedroom, ready to turn in for the night when the phone rang. She grabbed fast and answered breathlessly.

"Giles?"

"Yes, Willow..."

"How are you? They did not hurt you did they? And Buffy, how is she? When are you coming back? You didn't run into Angelus did you?" the red headed girl rumbled on, anxious to hear about her best friend.

The Watcher sighed. "Willow, Buffy is fine."

"Then why didn't she contact us?" the red haired girl demanded.

"Well, she's been in a difficult position lately, needed time to adjust..."

"Adjust?" Willow had been alarmed. Why would Buffy need to adjust to another way of life, friends, town, even State? She was always welcome by them.

"There have been a few changes Willow," Giles had spoken gently.

"Changes?" Willow was dreading the answer.

She heard the older man's sigh at the other end. The Watcher sounded worn out and helpless. They had found Buffy, but the man was even more ominous than before. That had to mean something was terribly wrong.

"Not another Apocalypse, right Giles?" Willow had asked.

A dry laugh. "Depends, Willow, depends."

"On what? Giles, tell me what's wrong. Is it Buffy? Is Angelus after her? He did not hurt her, did he?"

A long pause.

"Giles answer me or I'm taking the next plane to Minnesota," Willow had threatened.

"Buffy...Angelus turned her."

**End Flashback:**

That was as far as the Watcher had gotten because then Willow had fainted from the shock. Giles had realized something was wrong because he had hung up and called Oz, telling the werewolf to go find the girl. Oz had been the one to hold her when she came to her senses. For the next day, Willow was numb. Then the questions started bombarding her brain and she finally gave in and called the Watcher.

Then, Giles had told her everything that took place in that house. Willow was half expecting it. She had seen how broken Buffy was after Angelus made his presence known. Also, she remembered seeing an expensive looking bracelet on her friend but the blond had waved her off, saying it was a present from her father. Willow realized now that had that been the truth then Buffy would have told her, she was always excited about her father. Also, she had never seen that particular bracelet again.

And Angelus had given them too many innuendos about Buffy, but they had always ignored them, focusing on staying alive.

'We were all blind,' she thought. She shook her head and curled under her blankets for comfort.

She missed Buffy. The Slayer was her best friend; Xander not counting as some things were better said between girls after all. And Buffy had been her first female friend ever. And now she was lost on her and Willow was hurt.

If it was anything like Jesse she would have gone mad. But Giles had reassured her that Buffy's soul had never left her. A bit like Angel but less 'broody', he had joked.

'Only Angel no longer is Angel,' Willow thought. Then she realized her wrong wording and saw how confused she was. She shook her head at that. Maybe she should call Oz. The werewolf had been worried about her. The rest could wait for Giles' return to find out. She knew Xander would make a lot of noise, Cordelia would bitch, Joyce would probably ask to have them committed or yell at them, and the new Slayer, Faith, would be hurt or worse. Willow still did not trust the dark haired girl with the rebellious attitude.

But not today, Willow decided. She needed time to digest.

 

* * *

 

 

**Sunset, 4th Precinct, Minneapolis, Minnesota:**

Tina entered the Police Station accompanied by a bouncing Buffy. Both blonds wore lively colours such as pinks and reds, attracting the attention of almost every male in the precinct. And in Tina's case, quite a few women as well.

"I feel like meat on display," Buffy muttered.

"After the night you spent with Angelus I cannot see why you would complain," Tina told her.

Buffy glowered at her. She already felt bad enough with the winks and the sly comments she received by the rest of the occupants of the otherwise wonderful mansion. Strangely it was Betsy that kept quiet, although it could have something to do with the fact that Sinclair kept eyeing her like prey.

"Can we not talk about it ever again?" Buffy asked of her.

"No, you're too much fun to tease," Tina told her.

She dodged Buffy's playful swat and went to the reception to inquire about the room they kept the evidence and by that it meant that she would hypnotize someone into telling her.

'Oh, well, whatever works,' she thought with a shrug.

A large group of men came out of a room. She saw Tina tense as one of the men, a rather handsome guy, approached.

"Lost, miss?" he asked her.

"No, detective. Just waiting for my friend over there," Buffy replied. She noticed that Tina had done her 'thing' rather quickly and then all but ran their way.

The detective looked at Tina. "Hey, don't you stay with Betsy?"

"Detective Berry," Tina greeted.

"Another blond?" he asked with a smirk.

"You could say that," Tina replied with a smile.

"What brings you to the precinct?" the detective asked. "Something wrong with Betsy?"

"Not really," Tina replied.

"Then what?" he asked.

"Parking ticket," Buffy blurted.

"Parking ticket," he echoed.

"Exactly!" Tina decided that she would play dumb as well. "We came, we paid and now we are going to leave." She took Buffy's hand and tugged her closer.

"Oh, well, say hello to Betsy from me," he told them.

Tina smiled forcefully. "Of course, we're going now..."

"What's the rush?" Nick asked.

"Liza here is restless," Tina told him.

"Liza?" both Buffy and Nick echoed.

The detective turned to Buffy. "You have the same name with Betsy."

"Yeah, we're a lot alike," she told him.

Tina wanted to shoot him. She really felt uneasy around this man. She held the same suspicions as Sinclair that the good detective did not really forget and then she felt weird since he was the only man that had had sex with her for decades.

"Come on," she told Buffy.

Tina saw Nick frown and acted fast. She embraced Buffy like a long lost lover and leaned intimately close to her.

"Lizzy, you promised to give me a massage today," she said, running her finger across Buffy's arm.

Nick raised an eyebrow and several other males gawked.

"Um, massage right," Buffy said quickly. "Did you buy the lotions?"

"Of course." Tina beamed at how fast Buffy's mind worked. With a slick move she pulled Buffy to her and kissed her fully on the mouth. It was a simple, closed mouth kiss but it still startled Buffy. If she could see further than Tina's face she would have found the looks given to them rather amusing as most male officers stopped whatever they were doing and gawked at them, even if it was transferring newly arrested criminals.

Once Tina released Buffy she beamed at Nick. "Well, I'll tell Betsy you said 'hi' detective. Come on Liz. I want that massage." She drugged a dazed Buffy after her.

When outside Buffy turned to Tina.

"How long did you plan to do this?" she asked.

"Are you offended? It just came to me. I really can't stand being around him," Tina told her.

"It was just...weird."

"Hm, not the best reaction I've gotten about my kisses," Tina mocked hurt.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "No offence, but I'm straight so no spark there."

"Why are all the cuties straight?" she pouted. "I feel for Marc."

"Poor thing." Buffy petted her head.

"You know, Betsy said the same thing once, about being straight I mean."

"As I said to her, give me another century," Buffy told her.

"Just don't mention this to Angelus."

"No way! I like you more than that!" Buffy told her.

"Seems I'll live to see another sunset," Tina joked.

"Well, did you get anything or was that kiss for nothing?" Buffy asked.

Tina beamed at her. "Oh, I got something alright."

* * *

 

**That night:**

**Willow's house, Sunnydale:**

Oz and Xander expectantly waited for Willow to speak up. They had dropped in on her without calling and found her almost catatonic. They had been alarmed and more than worried for her.

"Willow?" Oz tried again.

"Talk to us buddy," Xander prompted.

She moved and peered up at them, her eyes red. The boys moved to sit on the bed as one.

"What happened?" Oz asked her, reaching out to caress her hair.

"Did Giles call?" Xander asked her.

She slowly nodded.

"Did he find Buffy?" Oz asked.

Willow choked what sounded like a laugh. "Yes."

"That's a good thing, right?" Oz told her gently.

"Is she okay?" Xander asked.

Willow shrugged.

"Did Angelus get to her?" Xander wondered.

Willow shrugged again. She really could not find the courage to tell them. At least not Xander.

"Get her some water," Oz ordered, his voice deepening with concern.

Xander opened his mouth to protest at the tone, but after taking another look at his childhood friend he nodded and left the room.

Oz inched closer to Willow.

"What's wrong?" he asked his girlfriend. "Is it about Buffy?"

Willow nodded. She considered her boyfriend and decided he should learn the truth if only to support her.

"Angelus turned her but she still has her soul," she whispered.

Oz's eyes widened and he let out an 'Oh', the only sign of his surprise.

"I got the water!" Xander announced.

Willow came out of the covers and took the glass, drinking greedily. She needed this after all the tears.

"Better?" Xander asked.

She stole a glance at Oz who nodded slightly.

"Better," she told him.

 

* * *

 

 

**607** **Summit Avenue, Minnesota** **:**

"Yuck!" Betsy exclaimed. "This is gross!"

"We know," Sinclair told her wryly. "You said this same thing five minutes ago."

The queen huffed. Here they all were, at a perfectly fine night to check out Prada's new collection of bags. But no, mister broods-a-lot and the new resident mass murderer had teamed up with the rest of the residents and now she was stuck here watching crime photos with the morbid freak that was Giles.

"Fascinating!" Giles said for a third time that night.

Betsy groaned. "Just get on with it!"

"I think I remember something about this," Angelus commented.

"Of course you would," Giles muttered.

"This is sick," Jessica said while munching on a brownie. "Oh! I got the chocolate chip!"

"Amazing aren't they?" Buffy gushed. She was on her second.

Betsy banged her head on the table. "Have some sympathy for the un-dead!"

"We all do," Marc told her as he bit his brownie. "Hm, white chocolate!"

"Traitors!" Betsy muttered.

"Well, this looks like the work of a Modamonac'l demon," Giles concluded.

He received many questioning looks. Only Angelus did not look surprised.

"About six or seven I'd say," Angelus added.

"Quite right," Giles grudgingly admitted.

"So we just find them and kill them," Buffy decided. "End of story."

"Thank Lord!" Betsy exhaled.

Sinclair and Tina cringed but she paid them no heed.

"Actually, we are far from over," Giles said.

"Bummer." Betsy sulked.

"The talisman is used in sacrificial rituals," the Watcher informed the room.

"I'll take a guess that this is a bad thing," Jessica said.

"It depends," Angelus replied.

"On what?" Tina asked.

"Whether you want to bring the end of the world," the vampire replied.

"Not again!" Buffy groaned.

"You'd think you would have gotten used to it by now," Giles told her.

"Well, I haven't," Buffy told him.

"You're cute when you pout," Angelus told her.

She rolled her eyes but Betsy answered for her. "Enough with the sappy flirting! And you, when you say the end of the world..."

"I mean an apocalypse," Giles answered. "It is usually a plan to rid the Earth of humans and a way for the demons to roam the surface once again."

"That sounds cheerful," Marc noted.

"Do you do this a lot?" Jessica asked.

"We are not getting any work done," Sinclair observed.

"Try working with teenagers in a school library," Giles muttered.

"We were not that bad!" Buffy protested.

"I will not even comment on that," Giles told her.

"How can we find these demons?" Tina asked.

"I'll get Drusilla on it," Angelus replied. "Those stars of her must show something."

He stood and left the room to make the call.

"She better see something," Buffy mumbled. "I'm itching for a hunt."

"It's a Slayer thing," Giles explained.

"You had us worried there," Marc told her.

"Don't worry, I like you enough so as not to kill you," Buffy reassured him. "And demons make for better prey."

Giles took of his glasses and gave her a thoughtful look. "You still have all the urges of the Slayer."

"Yes. That's a good thing, isn't it?" Buffy asked.

Giles gave her a smile. "It is."

"Spike will call when she sees anything," he announced to the group.

"Are we done here?" Betsy asked, itching to leave the room. Those pictures were awful. 'At least there's no body in the basement,' she amended.

"Yes, we should call it a night," Giles said as he stood.

"Going back to your hotel room?" Buffy asked. "Is it safe there?"

"Yes, I have a spell to repel demons so I'll be fine. Have a nice night everyone."

A chorus of goodnights was aimed his way.

"I'll walk you out," Buffy told her Watcher.

He nodded.

They walked in silence for a while. At the doorstep, Giles called out her name.

"What is it?" Buffy asked him.

"I told Willow."

"Oh."

"She won't tell anyone, namely Xander and your mother, but you should call her. She was worried sick about you and still misses you."

Buffy nodded. "I will. I think I'm ready to talk to her now."

"Good. That is best for you," he told her. "Goodnight Buffy."

"Rest well Giles."

Once she closed the door she came face to face with Angelus.

"What now? Go back to your hotel," she told him.

"No need. I have left Spike in charge. Lately he has been rather obedient."

The rest of the tenants came out of the tea room, heading for their respective rooms.

"Staying over?" Sinclair asked Angelus.

Buffy gritted her teeth. It was like the previous night. It seemed as if the two males had developed an understanding of some sort. Taking one glance at Betsy, she could tell that the queen was also annoyed by this. Jessica, Marc and Tina found this simply amusing.

"Give it up," Angelus whispered in her ear. "I've won this battle."

"I thought you liked it when I fought back," she whispered back.

"Not tonight," he told her as he leaned down for a kiss.

"Get a room!" Marc told them.

The pair broke apart and Angelus glared at Marc for the interruption.

"Maybe a massage as well," Tina suggested.

It was Buffy's turn to glare and her target was the blonde. "Pervert," she accused, but Tina just winked.

Later in her room Angelus asked about the wink and she just shut him up with a kiss.


End file.
